Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: My life sucks. My parents dead, my cover blown to the population of vampires at the school I now live at, life cant get any worse, right? Ever tried doing all that and also accidentally falling in love with a vampire who attacked you your first night?
1. Bitten

I, Zee Frostfeather Husted, thirteen year old secret bird kid, am going to Japan.

Yes, Japan. Home of awesome food, manga, and Pokemon. And most importantly, the Cross Academy. As far as I can tell, it's a boarding school. They have some really advanced classes, too, at night, for especially smart people. They don't have a real grade, but its sort of like Harvard- or Yale-level education, compared to, say, a tenth grader.

Thank God I made my parents teach me Japanese, or I would be in serious dog doody, 'cuz my parents died two months ago in a crash with a gas truck that exploded. But, lucky me, Dad and Chairman Kaien Cross were pretty good friends.

Because of my advanced intelligence-apparently not enough for the Night Class, but still pretty high up there-and the fact that I can change how old I want to look, dad made Chairman Cross my guardian if something bad were to happen to them. I would board a plane to the region, where the Chairman's adopted daughter and himself would welcome me at the gate. Although, from what I hear, he would try to make me his adopted daughter, which I would politely decline. I like my given name of Husted, even if it's not one I would have chosen.

But I digress.

I slept on the plane. I only awoke to eat and go to the bathroom, and then we touched down. I recognized the Chairman from a mile away from the many pictures i had seen, and the recent one i held in my hand, which also had his adoptive daughter, Yuuki.

Kaien Cross was a tallish man with long blondish hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing formal dress. His daughter, Yuuki, was considerably shorter, with chocolate hair and eyes, wearing what I assumed was the school uniform, which I mentally groaned at as soon as I saw. It wasn't the color, black with white trim, but the skirt. A freaking anime-style mini skirt.

Oh, yes, I was going to see if they had pants I could wear.

"Zoey-chan!" Kaien regarded me with open arms "I haven't seen you since you were a child!" It took me a second to realize that he was speaking English, so I decided to surprise him.

"Arigatou, Cross-sensei," I spoke in Japanese, giving him the honorific for Teacher, hoping he would get the message. "It was very gracious to take me in." I looked down as memories washed over me. The cop, giving me the bad news. How it took me a good week to figure out that my mouth still worked.

Then Yuuki hugged me "It is nice to meet you, Zoey-sama," She said, "though I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"Arigatou, Yuuki-san. But please, call me Zee – You don't have to bother with the honorifics if you don't want." I told her.

"Hai," She smiled at me, a genuine smile. A hopeful smile of a soon-to-be friend.

Chairman Cross clapped "Good, now that you have met my cute daughter, I think it best to be going!" Me and Yuuki followed after him as he walked away quickly.

"What is he in such a hurry for?" I whispered to Yuuki.

She shrugged "He worries about his students."

The car ride was spent talking about my expectations in the school. I inserted my concern about the school uniform: "Can't I wear pants instead of a skirt?" By this time I had got tired of Japanese and switched to Good Ol' English. "I mean, not to disrespect anything, but I really don't _do_ skirts."

Yuuki looked at me as if I had just stated that cows were purple.

Chairman Cross, however, did not look surprised "Of course, Zoey-chan! I'm sure we can find something to fit. Seeing as we don't have many boys in the Day Class, there should be an extra pair or two lying around."

Yuuki had a look like there should be a lightbulb above her head "Oh, that reminds me. Watch out for Zero, he has a bit of a problem with social skills."

"Zero?" I asked. I thought that the Chairman had mentioned him over the phone, but…

"Ah, yes, Kiryuu Zero." Chairman Cross sighed, in a sort of dejected manner. "He was brought to the school after his parents were… in an accident about four years ago." I noticed a pause, but decided not to press the matter.

"Ah… I'll stay away,then." I decided.

Yuuki looked thoughtful "Actually, you might be just the sort of person he needs around."

"Uh, okay…" By this time we had arrived at the school.

It.

Was.

GINORMOUS.

It was a freaking CASTLE-FORTRESS-THINGAMAJIGAMABOBAMADUCK!!!

As we drove past the gates, I could see a whole bunch of students with the same uniform as Yuuki, all of them female, apparently trying to get past this tall dude with silvery hair but afraid of him at the same time. Yuuki looked concerned. "That's Zero… Huh. The Day Class students are out earlier than usual. I should go help Zero…" Chairman Cross stopped the car and Yuuki jumped out.

I looked at him "Can I follow her? I want to see what all the hype is about."

He beamed at me "Of course! But come to my office with Yuuki and Zero later, so we can get your dorm and uniforms all set up."

I grinned "Thanks, Cross-sensei!" I jumped out of the open car door and shut it with my foot before running forward and swinging into a tree with a low branch and a good view.

I could tell who Zero was. He was up front with Yuuki, silver haired with gray-purple eyes. I found that somewhat odd-like, purple? Really?

Yuuki had dashed to the front of the crowd and was trying and failing to keep everyone back. Zero was doing well with his lot, they seemed afraid to set one foot in front of the line he created.

And then the gates opened.

The first thing i noticed was the uniforms. They were the exact opposite of the Day class uniforms, white with black trim. The second thing was That Guy.

That _Guy!_

He was flirting with all of the Day Class girls as he walked by, with a taller red haired guy right behind him. He was around my height, with blonde messyish hair and eyes like glacial ice, with a grin that was surely killer to any other girl.I groaned-He was probably going to use that on me too. I hoped he wouldnt be disappointed

He looked up at me, and if it was even possible, grinned wider. My breath hitched. Damn, he was cute. I mean, not that i liked him, but he was pretty cute.

Just FYI, there is a difference between thinking someone is cute and liking them. Subtle, but there.

I jumped down from the trees and ran to the office.

**-Late at night, that evening.-**

I was exploring the grounds, hoping that Zero and Yuuki wouldnt catch me. I wasnt really looking for anything, just mapping out the grounds so i knew where to go in an emergency.

I was starting up the stairs, when i heard someone coming down the steps. I jumped into a nearby bush, sucking in a breath when my palm got scratched, and pretty deeply too. Luckily, Yuuki just kept walking by, not seeing me. As soon as she was out of sight, i headed the opposite direction. Zero might be patrolling in the building. I thanked God that the Day Class uniforms were black and kept moving.

I walked around a minute, and went the way i had come, when something snapped a twig. Spinning around, I threw a light punch. Well, light for me. It could probably break noses. But mid-way to the said person's face, it was caught.

_What?_

It was that blonde dude. _Umm, he was in the office when i was there... Aidou? Oh, yeah. Hanabusa Aidou._ "Senpai,". I gasped, holding in a string of curses. He just grinned.

"Ahh, Zoey-chan!" He said in English. It sounded like he had just found a shiny new toy.

I looked down blushing a little"Umm, hi. Im sorry, Aidou-senpai. You startled me."

He smiled brightly "Dont worry. I just smelled something yummy. But didnt you know that its past curfew for you Day Class students?"

I frowned at the statement. Something wasnt right about it..."Yeah, but i figured that i should know where im going. You know, in case."

Aidou then looked me over "Did you know you are wearing the boy's uniform?"

"Yes, i requested it. I dont do skirts well."

He thought for a second. "Yes, i suppose that would make sesne... Did you fall?"

His question surprised me. "Umm, is there a right answer...?"

That put a smile on his face. I looked around us. We were... alone. Oh, shit. Horror movie much? "That good smell i was spoke of... is coming from you." He turned my palm over, my hand now unclenched. It was bleeding still, but i didnt see what that had to do-

Oh. _Oh._ Oh, _shit!_

I guess he must have noticed my revelation, because he brought my hand to his face "Ahhh.... smells nice." I struggled to pull my hand out of his grasp, but i just ended up bringing him with me, till i had backed against a tree. Aidou grinned, and ice wrapped around my feet and stomach and arms. _Crap_. I could feel my heartbeat speed up.

_Thump....Thump.....Thump....thump, thump, thumpTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

I blinked. In my surprise, i had failed to notice his eyes. Instead of the normal icy blue, they were now crimson red. Bloodred. They erased all doubts that Hanabusa Aidou was a vampire._Crap. Shit. Dammit!_

I struggled uselessly against the icy bonds. I would have tried influencing them (Ice is frozen water.) but it never works on other people's ice. Aidou muttered something, but my brain felt like it was pulsing with all the synapses firing at record speed as my thoughts raced and i didnt hear him. _WhatdoidowhatdoidoWHATDOIDO?_ My eyes were turning a very light blue as, for the first time in two months, a massive fear crushed my stomach into a painful little ball.

Aidou pushed my head to one side, licked my neck, and sank his fangs into my jugular.

I felt my breath suck in, but i couldnt breathe. The fear had moved up and stopped my diaphragm from expanding and compressing. My jaw was open, and i felt the air escape, but i wasnt breathing. Not really. It was a simple, uncontrolled, barely-there, whispered, "No."

Now the only things i sensed were the pain in my neck and the sound of my blood being removed from my body and flowing into HIS mouth, down HIS throat.

Then, just as my vision started getting fuzzy, i saw a black-haired Night Class student walk up behind Aidou. He said something, but i couldnt comprehend what it was. I found it in me to scream. It was a wimpy scream, more of a whining squeak.

Then i blacked out.

**-About an hour or so later-(a/n I nearly had a heart attack just writing that last bit from the adrenaline of picturing it! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!)  
**

Buzz. Buzzing in my ears. I tried to swat at whatever fly it was, but my arms were deadweights at my sides.

I became aware that i was lying down.

The buzzing got clearer as i struggled toward wakefullness, untill i could finaly make out words.

"...Gonna do about _her_?"

"Erase her memory, i suppose-"

"No." I said, though i could barely form a word.

I opened my eyes. It was like looking through the surface of choppy water. I rubbed them, and my vision got clear enough to make out features.

I could see Aidou. He was standing beside the black-haired Night Class student. I tried to crawl away, but i was exhausted. I felt drained, Pun Intended.

Somebody supported my head, helping me to sit up. "Zoey-chan?" I heard the Chairman's voice behind me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I groaned. My head really, really hurt. "No. I feel like i just got hit in the head with a bus." I told him,

A sigh of relief came from a CERTAIN blonde male. I looked over at Aidou, and, with my strength back somewhat, skittered out of the Chairman's hold and up against a tree, eyes light blue again. I felt the fear begin to crunch in my stomach again. I whimpered pathetically.

Then the black-haired student backhanded him and said something in Japanese. My brain wasn't at 100 percent, so i didnt translate it well, but it was either a statement that he was to be punished or the first line of a Shakespeare monologue. Logical being that i am, i'm leaning toward the former.

The Chairman sighed "Aidou-san, Kaname-san, this is not the time to be fighting!"

I took the opportunity to put my hand on my neck.... There were no bite marks.

_Whaaat?_

This... 'Kaname' dude smiled just faintly "I am sorry for Hanabusa's actions. I healed your wounds, but...." He trailed off.

I nodded at him, and looked fearfully at Aidou, though my eyes were returning to their normal sapphire.

"He will not bother you again." Kaname said. His voice remained ever calm.

The Chairman nodded"Kaname-san is right. Right now, we should be getting you back to your dorm."

Kaname said something to Aidou in Japanese again, an order to leave. He obeyed, though not without a backward glance at me.

I then realized that i was very tired. Someone picked me up, but i had already closed my eyes and i fell asleep a moment later.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yo. Its me. Iggy is grounded for blowing a fuse trying to get at a wire.**

**Anyway. How do you like???**

**Zee is off to a wonderful start, eh? Bitten by a vampire. That oughta teach her to go out after curfew.^-^'**

**Review pleeze, i would like your opinion.**


	2. Vampires

I woke up at about 6 in the morning. I was in an unfamiliar room, and my whole body ached. It took me a minute, but the previous night's events soon overtook me in hysterics.

I curled up in the fetal position, shuddering but not quite crying. Just sort of... shaking.

My stomach hurt again.

Pretty soon, a hand touched me on the shoulder. I froze for a split second, then flipped off of the bed, into the corner, and into a defensive position. I strained to see who it was that had touched me, but there was no lights on and the curtains were drawn.

"Heyheyheyheyhey! Im not going to hurt you!" English again... and that particular voice i did not expect to hear. One that scared the living bejezus outta me.

It was that Aidou guy.

But this time, i was ready for whatever. "You come near me, Hanabusa, and i swear you wont see sunset!" I snarled at him.

He stayed put, on the side of the bed. "I... I just wanted you to know how incredibly sorry i am," he muttered. I frowned, and formed an ice crystal over by the door, growing it until it flicked the switch on.

Aidou looked weird. Like, have you ever seen a person by the bedside of a dying grandmother? It was that sort of thing, like a "sick with worry" face. He flinched a little when the light came on. I felt sort of smug.

He also had a different aura about him, like he wasnt dangerous anymore.

I frowned "Why'd ya do it?"

He looked at the wall "Ummm..."

I scowled "Never mind, i dont wanna know. Why are you here?"

He stated the answer bluntly "So i could apologize when you woke up."

With the look on his face, it was impossible not to believe him. We were silent for a while, then i got up and sat back on the bed. Edge of the bed of course, but it gets uncomfortable crouching in the corner!

Aidou looked surprised. Mehhh, i dont blame him. I kinda surprised myself. I glared at him as i leaned back against the wall "What? I dont enjoy crouching in corners any more than the next person." I scratched my neck absentmindedly. Aidou looked away.

We just kinda sat like that for awhile, until Aidou yawned. "Guess even vampires cant stay awake all the time..." I muttered.

He half-glared, half-smirked at me and put his head against the wall. "Guess i can use a nap..." He yawned again

I thought for a second "Hey, wheres Kaname and the Chairman?" I wondered aloud.

Aidou opened one eye and looked at me "There was an... incident with Yuuki and Zero last night." He said. I decided to leave it at that. Aidou closed his eye and his breathing became deep and even soon after.

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep with him. But i coulda sworn i saw him smirk.

xXxXxXxXx

"Zoey, chan, wake up..."

I didnt wanna wake up. I wanted to stay in dreamland. "Five more minutes..." I hugged my pillow.

A chuckle came from somewhere "Zoey-chan, its nearly two in the afternoon."

"Mnyeahhh...I dont care..." I hugged the pillow tighter.

"Zoey-chan, despite common beliefs, i am not actually a teddy bear." _Wait, what?_

I opened one eye and rolled into the wall in shock. What i had taken for a pillow had been Aidou. Somehow, in the five or so hours i had been sleeping, Aidou had woken up and laid us both down, so i was next to him. Lucky me, on the inside. Trapped. Well, then. Now i was somewhat pissed. I glared at him, having no effect whatsoever.

"Anyway, i must be going down to the commons... Zoey-chan, will you stay here?" He asked, as if he hadnt just totally violated my sense of security the night before.

I also pretended so, unthinkingly. "Uh, sure."

He smiled, and got up, walking out the door.

It was a while before i noticed that something was different. It took me a minute to figure out that the air had a chill to it, and the candles were out.

Well, creepy much? I thought so. I crept out the door as quietly as possible, and snuck down the hall, when I heard voices

"I am indebted to Kaname-senpai after he saved me from a vampire craving blood!" Yuuki? What was she doing here?

Then, Aidou. "Oh? Something like that happened?" he seemed amused. "Well, then, shouldnt you show your thanks to him by offering him every drop of blood you carry?"

_Whaaaat? __That didnt seem like Aidou...__But hey, what do i know? _"Blood?" I heard Yuuki squeak, and i considered stepping in, but i didnt want to give Yuuki the wrong impression.

They went back and forth a little, and then it took a disturbing turn. A very...descriptive narritave of a vampire bite by Aidou.. But thats not what freaked me out.

What disturbed me what Aidou's final words before i turned and ran back to his room "I promise, Yuuki-chan, you will definately enjoy it."

I ran my ever-lovin' arse off back to his room, passing some redhead on the way, muttering "gomen," as i passed him, threw open the window, and jumped out and flew off, hoping to God the rest of the Night Class students were still asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

I clung to some random tree, in hysterics. Yet again.I very nearly fell out of the tree. I stayed in that tree until just before nightfall, then i returned to the Sun Dorm(as its called, apparently) and headed toward Yuuki's room.

I knocked on the door "Umm... Sayori-san?" I asked.

Sayori opened the door "Yes? What is it?" She asked in Japanese, which i continiued in.

I blushed "Umm... I need to wait here for Yuuki-sama. Is that okay?"

Sayori nodded and let me in. "You can sit on her bed. She usually stops by before going out on patrols, so she should be her in about a minute or so."\

I nodded "Arigatou," I told her, and sat on Yuuki's bed, just as she came in.

"Oh. Zee-sama." She looked surprised. I understood-Here i was, in her room, on her bed.

"Um... Hi. Look, i need to talk with you." I told her.

She nodded "Shall we walk outside then?"

"Hai."

Once outside, i leaned against the wall "Can i ask for your advice?"

"Of course, Zoey-sama."

I looked at her seriously. "What did you do when Zero bit you?"

She looked at me in shock "How did you know...?"

"The bandage on your neck, the fact that i know that that is exactly where a vampire bites, and the fact that Aidou-senpai told me when i woke up in his room this morning."

"You... what?"

I grimaced. "Yes, i was bitten by Aidou-senpai! He told me this morning that something had happened with you two at around the same time."

Yuuki sighed "Um... I dont know, but Zero was horrified with himself... He hates vampires for killing his family and turning him into one himself..." She trailed off, looking up "Oh no, Zero!"

I thought for a second "You dont think..."

"Yes, i do!"

We ran side by side to Zero's room, bursting in the door to find Zero with a crossing gun to his head "ZERO!" we shouted and tackled him, trying to take the gun away.

Yuuki got there first, and zero flipped them over so he was sitting on top of her, gun pointed at his throat "Shoot me now," he said softly, "before i sink to Level E."

Yuuki shook her head. Zero ripped the bandage off, revealing two symmetrical circles. Fang marks. "You heard it right? The sound i made when i was feeding on your blood." He put a hand over the wound "How can you still feel fine, after an experience like that?"

I knew what he was talking about. It was a sort of gulping noise, but not. The whole thing was very traumatic.

"Zero, i-" Yuuki started, but Zero cut her off.

"I couldnt stop myself from drinking your blood. I may kill the next human i prey on"

I began backing out of the room as i kept flashing back to the previous night.

_Pain. Noise. Weakening. Blood loss. Red eyes._

_I am afraid.  
_

I ran to the chairman's bathroom and took a hot shower before returning to my room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sooooooo? Your thoughts?**


	3. Fear

I knocked on the Chairman's door the next morning "Come in," came from inside. I opened the door to find the Chairman, Yuuki, and Zero standing there. Well, Zero not so much. He was pinned to the floor by four... well the best way to describe them is shadow daggers. He had a dazed look on his face, Yuuki looked surprised, and the Chairman looked amused. "Yuuki, if Zero tries to bite someone again, stop him with that." He gestured toward a bracelet. "On that condition, Kaname-kun has agreed to let Zero stay in the Day Class."

"Zero's staying?" I said hopefully

"Hai," The chairman said "But Zoey-chan, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, um, yes." I stuttered. "I would like to request... My joining the Disciplinary Committee."

Chairman Cross looked surprised "Is there a particular reason?"

I nodded "I know about the vampires. I dont really need much sleep. And, this." I shrugged off the jacket of the uniform and spread my wings.

I swear, they almost needed replacement jaws.

My wings are eighteen feet four inches across, tawny brown with blue tips. a few seconds later, i folded them back in and slipped on the uniform jacket, cheeks flushing. "I got other tricks up my sleeve also."

Yuuki was the first one to speak "I think that it would be a great idea!" She said happily, "We can cover more ground with more people."

Chairman Cross nodded. "An excellent suggestion." He pulled out an armband to match the ones Yuuki and Zero had. "Wear this on the job. You need to be at the Moon Dorm's gate every day at sunset, then you must walk around for most of the night. Yuuki can help you out if you need anything." He looked at Zero, who was still pinned to the floor. "For now, stay on these." Zero just looked at him, still not really moving. "And if you reallly have an urge for blood,"Zeros faced changed to a sort of WTF thing. It was total anime. "Feel free to drink mine!" The Chairman looked just like a romance there was a lot of punching and some squeaking and Zero was back on his feet, messing with his tie. I blinked.

Yuuki tried to say something, but Zero cut her off. "Its fine like this..." He muttered, and walked out. I blinked again.

"Its not fine," The chairman said from the side of the room "You two must keep him under control. Otherwise that man will..." He never finished as he fell unconcious.

"Come on, lets just get to class."

**xXxXxXxXx**

A teacher with an eyepatch walked into class just after we got our seats. Yori sat on the other side of Yuuki from me, and Zero sat in the back.

"Hello. My name is Yagari Touga. I will be teaching Ethics class from now on. As a way of introduction I will be taking questions."

"Hes quite handsome, isnt he?" Yori said quietly.

"I guess... But theres something..." I muttered, then snuck a glance at Zero. I blinked a couple times. I saw recognition, and shock, and his mouth was open just slightly. "Hey, Yuuki," I nudged her and tilted my chin at Zero. She seemed just as confused as i was.

I was pulled out of speculation by one of the dorm heads. "SIT DOWN. Ask questions in turn! You!" He pointed at some brunette with braids "Sensei... Your eye... Is that a new trend?" She asked. I head the door slam, and i looked back to find Zero gone. I stood up, gripping Yuuki's arm "Sensei, as prefects, me and Yuuki will bring him back!" I dragged her out of the seat and after Zero.

"Zee-sama, wait up!" Yuuki said, and i slowed down marginally. I then slipped on my armband and let go of Yuuki as we got to the gate, as not only was Zero standing there, but the Chairman too.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I turned in a happy circle "Its so nice to escape the Academy for once!"I had only been there a few days but it felt like it had been three years.

Yuuki smiled at me "Being of use to the Chairman does have its benefits!"

Zero just looked bored, holding a rug looking thing and another bag. "Not really..."

Yuuki's eyes lit up "Ohhh! Zee, Zero, this way!" She ran to a stand and picked up something made of fabric.

I hung back with Zero. "Actually, i kind of hate shopping..." I muttered. "Lets go get some ice cream or something."

He nodded. I yelled over to Yuuki "Hey, Yuuki-sama, lets go get some ice cream!"

"Okay!" she put the thing back and we left the market square to a small ice cream place. I ordered a small chocolate thingy and yuuki ordered the whole big fat sundae. Zero just got some tea.

"Arigatou!" We told the waitress and Yuuki started eating.

"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen" Zero said. Yuuki was perplexed for a second, but shook it off and began chattering away.

"Hey, Zero, do you know Yagari-sensei?" I asked him over Yuuki's chatter.

He looked away and didnt answer.

Some other waitress came up, "Excuse me... Are you from the Night Class?" She asked Zero. We all looked up "Ahh! I realized it right away! There is an air about you that is different from normal people." She started obsessing while Zero slowly gathered up the stuff he was carrying. "Do you know Idol-senpai?" She asked. "He likes sweet things and sometimes comes here.

Zero stood up. "Ill be waiting outside." He walked out quickly.

Yuuki and I finished quickly. I paid, and we walked outside "Hey it took so..." I looked around. He had disappeared. "Yuuki, wheres..."

"The bags!" She exclaimed, and i looked at where she was pointing to find the two bags indeed scatterd.

"Hmm. He went that way. Lets go find him." I told her, and we started jogging in that direction.

About ten minutes later, Yuuki stumbled "Oh, great. I cut my arm." She sighed, when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I grabbed Artemis from Yuuki's holster, spun around, and i caught a freaking Level E from attacking us.

_Woah._

I pushed him off, and took a defensive stance. "Your blood smells good! Let me drink it all!" It hissed in a strange double-voice. It freaked me out, and i couldnt move as it rushed toward me.

Then, suddenly, the rod seemingly thrust itself out and hit the Level E in the face. The Level E stumbled back, and i realized that a hand was placed over mine.

I looked behind me "Zero!" Me and Yuuki said in unison.

He looked down at Artemis, noting a crackle where his hand was. "It would seem that Artemis is dissatisfied..." He said. Meanwhile, the Level E was getting up. It rushed toward me again, but this time i was ready, and i thrust Artemis out...

...And hit a cloud of dust.

I coughed on the dust, and looked behind it as it cleared.

"Ichijou-senpai, Shiki-senpai!" Yuuki gasped, and i assumed thats what their names were. Zero, in classic Zero fashion, was silent.

The blonde one sheathed a sword-A katana, i think. "Well, thats done!" He said in a cheerful manner, while the dark-haired one behind him muttered "I wasnt really needed..."

"Why would you two do this kind of thing?" Yuuki wondered aloud.

The tall blonde one-Ichijou, i assumed- smiled "If it interests you, come to the Moon Dorm tonight. We will talk at length about why we disposed of the level E then." Shiki and Ichijou walked away.

I looked at them "Well, we are going right?"

Yuuki and Zero both nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXx

We all met at the Moon Dorm gate, arm bands on.

Zero handed me and Yuuki some small, palm sized crossing guns. "Zero, what is this? The Night Class is supposed to be peaceful, is it not?"

"Its not for the Night Class." He muttered, and i got what he was saying. If he got out of hand, he wanted us to shoot him.

"Well, lets get going. I want to get back to work after this." I said, and we all entered the Night Class gardens. We walked in silence, until we all sensed vampire, and all drew our weapons. Yuuki and Zero had Artemis and Bloody Rose pointed at Kain Akatsuki, while i had the little crossing gun pointed at-Guess Who!- Aidou.

"Quite agressive, arent we?" Aidou asked. I sighed and lowered the gun.

"Nah, just on guard." I replied somewhat snarkily.

"By request of the vice dormitory leader, we came here to greet you" Kain said "So could you please put those dangerous things for me?"

Zero and Yuuki put their weapons away.

Aidou smiled and made an overly formal bow. "Welcome to the Moon Dormitory. From here, the two of us will guide you.

The walk to the dorm was lined with candelabras and as we got closer to the dorm, more vampires were gathered. My stomach twinged, and i had serious doomsense. Yuuki and Zero looked just as uneasy as i felt.

I kept one hand on my pocket where the gun was hidden to reassure myself.

I recognized a few. Shiki, for one, was gathered with a few that i recognized but didnt have names for.

Kain stopped in front of... Wow.

A big banqet table, complete with multi-tier cake with white icing and strawberries.

"Welcome, Yuuki-chan, Husted-chan, Kiryuu-kun!" Ichijou said, smiling brightly. "Tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves!"

"Happy birthday, then, Ichijou-Senpai" was what came out of my mouth.

Yuuki, however, was not impressed. "We didnt come to play, we came to ask about earlier today" I nudged her, a little too late.

Ichijou turned toward the table "They arent the same as us. Our society is ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of Noble Class vampires. However, those in then Night Class are all noble class or above." He gave us something yellow, which i didnt drink, "Below that are the ordinary vampires, and even lower than that are the vampires that were once human."

Shiki came up behind us "Even below that are those who have fallen out of rank: the Level E's."

The whole thing lost my interest. Yuuki and Ichijou traded some back and forth revealed that he had ordered the attack. He sat Yuuki next to him. I noted that he seemed protective of her.

Kaname launched into a brief history of created vampires, which i didnt listen to. I sat on the railing, observing the vampires' party, when suddenly everyone shut up. I looked at where they were staring. Zero had the Bloody Rose out, pointed at Kaname. A vampire, female, had her hand at Zero's throat, fingers stiff like she was going to crush his trachea.

Oh, uh-_uh_. I was soooo not involving myself.

Kaname remained calm. When wasnt he calm?! "Seiren, its fine. The one who said what shouldnt have been said was me."

'Seiren' lowered her arm, but i heard a voice speak up from the crowd, "To point a gun at Kaname-sama...Even tearing him apart wouldnt be enough."

I looked back at the crowd, surprised. Aidou looked somewhat mad. "We wont be doing that! Not when we reside in this academy." I didnt think he was capable of making such threatening words. "But dont forget, it is because of the pureblood Kaname-sama that we are here."

_Kaname is a pureblood?_ I thought, _So, hes in control? Jeez, and he likes Yuuki too. Thats interesting. There must be some backstory that i dont know about._

Yuuki and Zero looked just as surprised as i felt.

Kaname smiled slightly "Your face tells me this is your first time hearing this." he said. "Yuuki...Are you afraid?"

Yuuki looked down, lost in thought. "Kaname-senpai...Youve been a little scary ever since that time long ago..."

_Again with the backstory! Jeesh. What does it take to get some information around here?!_

From behind the crowd, Ichijou clapped loudly, breaking the silence. "Alright everyone! Today is my birthday, so you have to celebrate properly for me!" He said, loudly, "Yuuki-chan, Husted-chan, and Kiryuu-kun are special guests." I took that to mean that we werent allowed to be harmed. Everyone looked somewhat disappointed.

I swear i coulda hugged the guy.

The party went on for a while. Yuuki was quiet and nervous, I was bored, and Zero... well, he was Zero. All angsty and depressed and stuff.

I looked over at Aidou and considered talking to him, but i didnt really want to cast a weird impression, so i glanced over at Ichijou, who was joined by Shiki

"Shiki, will you try cutting it up?"

Shiki nodded "Hold it for me, Ichijou-san." He pulled the knife from Ichijou's grasp, cutting him in the process. Blood welled up instantaneously.

Ichijou held it up, looking at it in wonder. "You cut me..."

"Gomen," Shiki apologized, taking his hand, "What a waste..." Shiki then began licking up the blood oozing slowly from the cut. Zero got a 'look' on his face, and ran to the woods. _Too much yaoi for him?_ I wondered and looked at Yuuki. She had stood up. "Kaname-senpai, I..." She started, but didnt finish and dashed after him. I sighed, and started down the steps, at a slower pace.

Aidou caught me by the hand. "Zoey-chan, wont you dance with me?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "Sorry, i dont dance. And i told the Chairman i would stick with Yuuki on my first night on the job, so..." I turned to walk away, but Aidou followed.

"Come, now, im sure Yuuki-chan can handle Kiryuu-kun," He said, trying to charm me into compliance."Besides, its a beautiful night tonight. Wont you at least talk to me?"

_Pain. Noise. Weakening. _

"Aidou-senpai, i don't think-"

_Blood loss. Red eyes._

"Please?" He looked me in the eyes, and i could see his were tinted with red at the edges.

_I am afraid._

"NO!" I slapped his hand away and ran off into the woods as fast as possible, letting out my wings and taking flight as soon as i was a sufficient distance away. Staying low through the trees, i flew to a small pool a ways away and hid in the water.

I tucked my wings back in and let myself breathe the water in, absorbing the oxygen and blowing out the rest, feeling more at home than i ever have. No way could anyone find me here.

I had peace for exactly fifty four point seven three seconds, just floating there. Then a hand disturbed the surface, causing a small ripple. I looked up. It appeared to be Zero, but he had a... red tattoo on his neck. But thing is, it seemed to be glowing.

He put a pill in his mouth... A blood tablet, i assumed. Two seconds later he coughed it back up, leaning against the stone railing.

Yuuki was suddenly there, and i was glad that they couldnt see me. She noticed the open case of the tablets on the ground, some spilled out and one coughed up. "What? Zero, arent you taking them?"

Zero fell on her. "Its no use," She studdered, breathing hard, "no matter how many times i swallow them..." His vision was level with Yuuki's neck and shoulder, and his eyes turned red.

_Pain. Noise. Weakening._

Zero tried to pull himself back, struggling hard. When that didnt work, he gave up, running his tounge up Yuuki's neck.

_Blood loss. Red Eyes._

He bared his teeth, leaning in-

_I am afraid_.

"YUUKI!" I cried, reaching out of the water and dragging them both with me back into the pool.

After the initial shock, Zero's eyes faded back to lavender, and i knew the danger had passed. I brought them both up to the surface again, them both gasping for air. "Are you two okay?" I asked franticly. Yuuki nodded, while Zero didnt react.

_Chk-chk._

_Flash-BANG!_

Bits of fabric went flying, blood permeating the water. Zero fell to one side, eyes widened, and i helped support him. I looked up.

Yagari was standing there, cigarette in mouth and anti-vampire weaponry in hand. "To think i would be disposing one of my students... Live on while bearing a grudge against me, vampire!"

Yuuki and i were both holding on to Zero, who was clutching his shoulder and gasping in pain.

"Even if it merely grazes you, its painful, isnt it? Because its a bullet that is imbued with anti-vampire magic." Yagari explained. I shot him a look, like, You Idiot!

Zero clenched his jaw, and i realized that he was seriously hurt, worse than if a human was grazed with a normal bullet.

"Zero, even through your bloodlust, do you have enough reasoning left to be prepared for it?" He asked, and Zero looked surprised for a moment, then closed his eyes, like he was giving up.

Oh, my god. Yagari wanted to KILL ZERO.

"Oh, no you dont, mister!" I yelled, shifting Yuuki and Zero so that they were behind me. " I dont know who you are to Zero, but there is NO WAY IN HELL i am letting you kill my friend!"

Yagari raised an eyebrow, like he was surprised that i was sticking up for him in the face of death.

"Zoey..." Zero said quietly from behind me, and i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. His eyes were down, but determined. He looked at Yuuki, then me. "Its fine."

I saw Yagari raise the gun just a hair

"THATS FAR ENOUGH!"

Chairman Cross ran down the walk "I came because i was worried. This is why i hate vampire hunters. How long do you plan to leave the girls in such cold water?" Yagari lowered the gun, and Chairman Cross offered us his hands "Now grab ahold..."

We all pulled ourselves out of the pool without his help. The Chairman looked rejected.

Yuuki stood up first. "What are you?"

Yagari looked her in the eyes as Zero stood up, with my help. "Vampire hunter and Zero's master from long ago. Isnt that right?"

Zero hesitated, "Hai" he finaly said. He pulled away, standing on his own. I stood next to Yuuki.

"As to be expected from the incompetent Chairman's girl. Even though you were about to be bitten by Zero, you made me your enemy instead of him?"

"Zero is our _friend_." I said firmly, eyeing him. Yagari puffed once on his cigarette.

"Ill take this from here," The Chairman said finally. "Zoey, Yuuki, back to your dorms."

xXxXxXxXx

I had my wings out, though i wasnt in a mood to fly. I wasnt thinking about Zero, either.

I was thinking about the first night.

_Pain. Noise. Weakening._

The noise that was made as he took my blood, the full body ache the morning after, as my body rushed to make new blood cells to carry oxygen_.  
_

_Blood Loss. Red eyes._

The way his eyes had been tinged with red, just hours earlier, as he asked me to come talk with him.

_I am afraid!_

I picked up my pillow and started sobbing into it. Why was i so afraid? I could beat them, couldnt i? Maybe not with pure brute force, but i could outrun them, i could out_fly_ them...

Why was Aidou so scary to me? Even the others werent that scary.

I reasoned it out to be the trauma. But even then, that wasnt it. It was sort of a combination of fear and... i guess betrayal or something of the like. I was so confused, i felt like i was drowning.

Ah, the irony of my entire freaking life.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**...I have nothing to say. Please review. I like to know what people think.**


	4. Transfer

**(AN-this is the day that Zero and Yuuki are in the shooting range. Cuz between the party and the shooting thing it looked like about three days think episode 7, when they dont really do anything.)  
**

Three nights later, i knocked on the door of the Moon Dorm. It was a Saturday, so no classes, and Zero and Yuuki were off doing Zero and Yuuki stuff. I dont know, i think Yuuki decided to be Zero's doner the night after the party. I saw the bandage, and i dont think he got to even nick her before i dragged Zero and Yuuki into the pool.

But i digress.

I was off on a mission to find Aidou.

You see, i had recently had a brain surge.

I could fix my issue with Aidou, though it wouldnt be pleasent. I think you can see where i'm going right?

Lucky Me, it was Aidou who opened the door. Im pretty sure i almost went into A-Fib. "Oh, good. I need you to come with me." I told him, dragging him off before he had any say. He kept up pretty easily, but he was still rather confused. I didnt blame him

"Zoey-chan, what do you want?" He asked.

I didnt respond untill we had gotten to a deserted corner on campus. "Good, this is a good spot... YOu probably want to know why i dragged you here."

Aidou nodded, a curious expression in his eyes.

I sighed. "There was once a photographer who had been afraid of snakes her whole life. One day she was asked to do a whole article on snakes, and when started, she realized they werent all that scary. I kinda want to apply the same principle."

Aidou looked confused. "You want to take pictures of me?"

I smacked him upside the head "No, smart one! You have your fangirl-stalkers for that." I looked down nervously "I think you know what i'm saying, Aidou."

He nodded slowly "But if you're so afraid of me... You could always donate to Zero."

I shook my head "He has Yuuki for that... Besides," I took a step closer to him, "Against all odds, i also trust you."

I shrugged off my jacket and pushed my hair around to the side, exposing one side of my neck "You should do it before i lose my nerve and run off." I told him.

It was a second before i felt him hug me tightly. I shuddered slightly as my insides began to crunch together again, and tried to force down the feeling. I closed my eyes and leaned my head over, exposing my neck, as he bent he head down, ran his tounge across my neck, and bit me.

It wasnt near as traumatic as the first time. Not just because I was expecting it, but because he was a lot gentler this time. I felt his fangs sink in slowly, drawing blood out little by little. After about ten seconds, i relaxed. It was actually kind of... comforting, in a strange way. Almost warm.

It was fairly brief. He let go after about a minute or so, but i still leaned up against him. Oddly, it felt... nice. Like in that one little bite, i.... I dunno.

Oh, great. Im turning into a block of cheddar. Cheeeeeesy.

"Zoey-chan?" Aidou asked tentatively, "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Fine. Great, actually." I felt him lick my neck again, where the wound still bled. It kind of tickled.

"Thats good..." Aidou said, "...You know, theres a reason its called a Vampire's Kiss."

Huhwhat? "Aidou...Senpai... what do you mean?"

Then he spun me around and kissed me.

Yeah, i know. I was shocked too.

It wasnt very long, and it wasnt the all-out, make-out sort of thing. It was short and sweet, yet loaded with emotion.

When he did pull away, i just stared at him "S..sen...pai...." I spluttered out.(you know, it still amazes me that i got the whole honorifics thing down to instinct so quickly.)

He smiled at me, "I hope you didnt take offense... Zoey-kun" he said.

I flushed crimson "'-kun'? Why the change in honorific?" Even though i knew perfectly well exactly why.

He smiled, "I think you know why."

I frowned, "Mind reader. Dont do that. I already told Zero, girls dont like it. I would rather just stick with '-chan', thanks."

This made him laugh, and i laughed too. Strangely, i was happy. Happier than i had been in a while.

And then my subconcious had to ruin my moment by sending me flashbacks of my parents.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_"Mamaaaaa!" I cried. I was six, and i was trying to get the milk off of the top shelf in the refrigerator "Can you get me da miiiiilk?"_

_Mom reached up, bringing the milk to a counter "And just what were you planning on doing with it?"_

_"I need da milk foh Happy Doggy" I told her. Happy Doggy was a little beagle stuffed animal that was my best friend._

_Mom laughed._

_The next one, I was a few years older, and Dad was taking us out on the boat. I was laughing without restraint, "Faster, Dad, faster!" I yelled over the motor._

_"This is as fast as it goes!" he yelled back. We were far out from Filucy Bay, past McNeil Island and headed towards the Tacoma Narrows Bridge._

_I laughed again "I love this boat!"_

_Then came one from two or three months ago. I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for us all. I wanted to prove that i was an able being now, not just a teen angel freak._

_KnockKnockKnock went the door. "Coming!" I shouted, leaving the water to boil._

_I opened the door to find the cop. "Are you Zoey Husted?" He asked in a gruff voice._

_"Umm, yes...? Is something wrong? Did someone break in to a neighbors house?"_

_"I'm sorry, ma'am, i have some bad news," The cop proceeded to tell me what had happened. I cried. He took me down to the station. They looked into a guardian. I told them that Dad had told me that he knew someone in Japan that he wanted me to meet._

_The i didnt talk for a solid week._

_END FLASHBACK  
_

It took me a second to hear that i was sobbing. I sank down to the ground, covering my face with my hands and tried to stifle it, tried to forget the memory. Aidou's arms were wrapped around me, comforting me, though i kept sobbing. I think i stained his shirt.

God, my life is heading way out the window.

Finally, i ran out of tears, and stood up and wiped my face on my sleeve. "Great... I've ruined your shirt. It was a nice one, too." I sighed. My voice was still cracking from the sobfest.

Aidou stood up, hugging me again "Dont worry about that." He said simply.

I resisted the urge to cry again. "I... thank you. Very much." i muttered instead. "Im normally not such a marshmallow." I then explained that it was only because my parents had died a while back and that i had suddenly been overcome with flashbacks in that one happy second.

"Zoey-chan, im terribly sorry." He told me. "Is there anything-?"

"For one, call me Zee instead of Zoey. For two, you can meet me here tomorrow evening, after class." I said, pushing all sadness out of my voice. "M'kay?"

He smiled and nodded "Hai."

I turned around and ran through the trees. glancing back at him. He looked hopeful.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Back in my room, i was laying on my bed, listening to my CD player. I had missed it, and my mix CD was getting dusty.

Actually, it was a whole bunch of CDs, totaling over a hundred songs. Right now, i was listening to song called Still Doll by a fairly new Japanese artist, while putting on a bandage and covering it with a ribbon choker that had belonged to my grandmother. It fit perfectly, though it was somewhat uncomfortable.

I resolved to get Yuuki one for Christmas. It might help her cover up the fact that Zero was biting her, as she had admitted to me when i ran into her. Plus, she could definitely pull it off, cuz it matched the uniforms.

"_Mada atashi, kokoro ga sake_-DOOR'S OPEN!" I yelled over the music as i heard someone knock on the door.

In walked... See if you can guess.

No it wasnt Aidou.

It was....

Kaname Kuran.

"Oh, uh, hi, Kaname-senpai." I muttered, pressing the 'pause' button on my CD player. The music stopped, and it was suddenly way to quiet for my tastes.

"Zoey-kohai*" He greeted me formally. I blinked. Kohai wasnt a normally used honorific. "Can i speak to you?"

"You say that like i have a choice," I retorted.

He smiled just slightly"Would you sit with me?" He sat on my bed.

I sat, knowing it would be useless to refuse "What is this about?"

"Its about... your father."

I grimaced "What about him? This better be quick."

"What was his name?"

Uh, random question much? "Umm. Jeffery. My grandparents were big on Catholic values. S'there a particular reason?" I asked.

Kaname smiled, like it all made sense now "Ahhh... that makes much more sense. Did you ever wonder how your father knew Kaien Cross?"

Jeez. Im good.

"Uh, i guess, but i dont see what that has to do-"

"Zoey-kohai, your father was a vampire hunter."

Cue jaw drop through floor. "Say _what now_? Theres no way, my dad never told me about vampires, or hunters, or-"

Kaname just looked at me, "He did always say that he didnt want to involve his family in such buisiness. Thats why he left the Association and returned to America. But during his time here, he and Chairman Cross were good friends."

I blinked "Chairman Cross is a hunter?"

"_Was_ a hunter."

"This makes no sense."

Kaname looked sympathetic. "That choker you wear to cover Aidou-san's fang mark bears the crest of the Organization."

I was floored. "How do you know-"

"I could smell the blood on his breath."

"Huh. Well, dont kill him for it." I muttered, "I needed to psych myself out of fear."

Kaname nodded.

"Now," I began, "If thats all-"

"I also would like to request that you move to the Night Class."

"Purebloodvampsay_WHAT_? Is that really a good idea?"

"You are certianly smart enough."

"I thought the night class was strictly for vampires?"

"We can always make an exception."

"Senpai... Im not sure that this is a very good plan."

"Zoey-kohai, i am asking you to trust me."

I snorted, "Trust is earned. You havent earned my trust yet."

"As a favor."

"Is this because my dad was a hunter and you want to keep an eye on me?"

He sighed. "No to the first, yes to the second."

I got up "Look, i dont appreciate the watching thing." I flipped through my CD case, "Linkin Park...Linkin Park... where are you...?"

Kaname sighed "I understand. I would appreciate it, however, if you would consider a transfer." He walked toward the door.

I sighed and began packing up my stuff. "Fine! Whatever! Ill do it. But the first time _anyone_ decides to try _anything_ with me, im _out_! Got it?" i said angrily as i threw the last of it into my bag. I then picked up the Day Class outfit,"I guess i better get a new uniform..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

At the office, Chairman Cross presented me with the white version of what i had been wearing, "I am glad that you decided to accept Kaname's offer. He knows what he's doing." I was glad that he wasnt trying to pull the whole 'proud parent' thing, although i had warned him not to even try. "Im sure you will get along fine with the rest of the Night Class."

"Fat chance..." I muttered. "Oh, yeah!" I handed him the key "I guess im moving into the Moon Dorm, so i need a new key. Preferably one where i can be alone." I told him. He smiled, took the key, and gave me a new one. It had a room number and a crescent design engraved into it. "Thanks."

**-**

When i got to the Moon Dorm, it was about noon, so i figured the vampires would be asleep. I had told Zero and Yuuki about it. Zero looked pissed like normal, and Yuuki wished me good luck.

Somehow i figured I would need more than luck for this.

I opened the door, and just my luck, there were PEOPLE. As in, vampire people. Kain, Aidou, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, a couple i couldnt remember the names of off the top of my head, and the Big Man Himself, Kaname Kuran.

"So, what is this? Welcoming Party?" I asked rhetorically. I walked in and shut the door. Kaname, well, 'pulled a Kaname', but the rest of them looked startled. "What? It wasnt _my_ idea!"

"What is she doing here?" I heard Ruka ask Kaname, who replied with the explanation he had given me.

I started up the stairs, room key in hand and suitcase in the other. I felt their eyes boring into my side, but i refused to look at them. "Hey, what direction is room 227?" I asked. They all pointed to the left hallway. "Cool, thanks." I walked in that direction, counting rooms, before I came to my room.

I gotta say, it was nice. The bed was fantastic, the room itself was huge, and it had a great view of the school. I flopped on the bed. Yes, it was definitely sleep-in-able. I took out the uniform and laid it out on the bed. It sucked, white instead of black, but my choker would work well enough. Unless one of them got close enough to the wound to notice the residual smell, but i had ways of keeping them away.

I pulled out my CD player, put in my earbuds, and started playing Monster by Meg and Dia.

After about a minute, it seemed too fitting, so i put in Paramore's Misery Buisiness instead.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**I dont own crap.**

**Iggy is still grounded. He keeps trying to gut the electrical sockets.**

**Oh, and if you noticed my name change, tell me if you likey!**

***kohai is like the opposite of senpai, used for ones junior colleagues, though not commonly used.  
**

**-XxSweetestxNightmarexAngelxX**


	5. A Bad Couple Of Days

**(Met Aidou. Talked. Hung out. Didnt get bitten. Got bored here, sorry.)**

Two days later. Monday night.

I had adjusted somewhat to the sleep schedule, but it had me in kind of a bad mood. In fact, my mood was pretty shitty.

I walked to class, hanging back from the group a little bit, with silence forming in my wake from the Day Class students. For some reason, my mood was sinking lower by the minute. I shot a look at Yuuki and Zero and mouthed "Help Me!"

They waved at me. Figures.

When we finally got to class, Yagari was there. He gave me a smirk. I fought very hard not to flip him off. "Not my idea..." I muttered at him.

I took a seat on the right side of the room, in the far back. Today was not a good day for introductions.

Yagari declared a self-study day. I fell asleep pretty quickly. I was woken up by... Whatshisface with brown-red hair and sky blue eyes. Shiki. He had poked me with a stick of pocky. "Wake up. You're supposed to be studying."

I slapped away the pocky "Lemme 'lone. Tired." I mumbled.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I spun around, falling over the desk in my haste "Holy-" I bit my tounge. It had been Aidou, standing right behind me "What the hell, Aidou? Didnt you learn last time that i punch ?!" I yelled at him. He just laughed. I rubbed the back of my head where i had hit it. Ouch.

I walked away, toward the other corner "Jeez, vampire guys are so bipolar sometimes..." I muttered to myself.

"Zoey-chan, thats mean!"He whined from behind me.

"Whatever." I plopped down in a new seat. Aidou sat next to me. I flushed, half in anger and half in embarrasment.

"Zoey-chan, at lest talk to me." He pouted.

"Not a chance"

_Pain. Noise. Weakening._

Oh, _great..._I groaned and hit my forehead to my hand several times, biting my lip "Stopitstopit_stopit_..." I thought i had stopped that!

"Zoey-chan? Is something wrong?"

_Blood loss. Red eyes._

"Aidou, step back. Now."

"What?"

"NOW."

_I am afraid._

With nothing else to do and nothing else to hit, i slammed my forehead on the desk, effectively cracking it and impressing myself.

My breath left in a _woosh. _

_Your okay... Your okay... You arent afraid._

"I really gotta fix that better..." I muttered aloud without meaning to. Aidou, Ichijou, and a few others looked at me odd. I didnt blame them

Kaname sighed and shut whatever book he was reading. "That's probably not a very good plan."

I shot him a look "You wouldnt understand, i guess."

"I think i understand perfectly."

I snorted. "Well your know-it-all tone tells me that you dont understand _shit_." Now everyone in the room was looking at me in shock. Like, She has the nerve to talk up to him like that?!

"On the contrary, i know more than you think. And what your thinking is not a very good plan."

That was last straw. Now, i was pissed. "Oh, that is IT!" I walked right up to him, getting in his face."Listen up, Kuran." I hissed from behind clenched teeth. "You are _not_ my father, and you are _not_ my 'pureblood leader' as i am _not_ and have _never __been_ a vampire. Therefor, You do _not_ have the right to make my decisions and you do _not_ get to control my actions." I poked him in the chest on every _not_. If he hadnt always been so calm, he might have been either amused-which would be bad- or slightly scared-which would be good- and either way i would have been glad to get a reaction. All the vampires were floored. I walked toward the entrance. "Im tired of this whole shitty day." I announced loudly.

Aidou, Ruka, and Seiren tried to stop me. "Zoey-chan!" Aidou's voice was a mix of anger and worry. They all looked pretty pissed. _Good._

I stopped and stared at him hard for a second. "Screw you, Aidou." I told him and pushed them all out of my way, walking out the door and into the moonlight. I picked a random tree and started hurling rocks at it. Most of them hit within a three inch radius of eachother, and when i ran out of rocks i broke off a random stick and started whaling on the trunk with it. I got three really good hits in and then it broke. Sighing, i leaned back against the tree and sank down to the ground.

_Stupid wood. It's so weak._

_Just like you._

_No, not like you! You dont depend on anyone, do you?_

_You marshmallow out every time you have a flashback._

_Who wouldn't?_

_You shouldn't._

_Says who?!_

_You do._

_Touche. But at least you dont break in half like the wood does._

_You broke and let Aidou kiss you the other day._

_Because you liked it._

_You shouldnt! Your father was a hunter__, he fought against them. That counts for something._

_Shut up! He never told you shit about the vamps, and he quit before you were adopted._

_That dosent matter._

_Yes it does! If he didnt like vampires, he would have told you! Besides, you have the right to like whoever you want._

_Including vampires?_

_Yes._

_Thats wrong._

_So what if it is? Hes nice, he cares about you..._

_Hes such a playboy, though!_

_Most boys are. That doesnt mean they arent capable of having a real relationship. Besides, he likes you back._

_He likes_ _everyone._

_Not like he likes you._

_So? It goes against almost every rule you set down._

_There are always exceptions._

_This many at the same time?_

_Sure. Why the hell not?_

_Gah, this is getting confusing. At this rate, im headed toward the psych ward._

By this time, classes had ended, and i realized that i had been talking aloud. The whole time. Most of the Night Class was gathered outside, staring at me in either awe or anger. Aidou was full of mixed feelings-again-, Ruka apparently hated my guts, and Kuran was a mix between amused and annoyed.

I glared at them all and walked off toward the Moon Dorms, flying over the gate and directly to my window. Climbing into my room, I shut the window and hid under my bed.

An hour or so later, someone walked in. It was Kaname. "Kuran, i can tell by your perfectly shined pureblood shoes that its you. Whatever you want to say, say it." I told him, "And leave me in peace."

"Zoey-kohai, would you please come out from under there?" He asked.

I sighed. No escaping. I crawled out, pulling myself up onto the bed. "What? Gonna punish me? Slap me like you do Aidou? I slap back, you know." I said snarkily at him.

"No." He said simply.

I deadpanned. "Then... what? If your asking for my blood, i aint doin it. I've been bitten twice in the last week by the same guy. I dont feel like making it thrice by two." I blabbered, but quickly shut myself up. Then i looked up at the ceiling... had it really been little more than a week? So much had happened...

"No. Although it seems like you are eager to be punished. Silly girl." He seemed somewhat amused.

I hung my head. "Look, so maybe it was a little out of line. Gomen. But im not going to take back anything if that is what i feel."

"I understand. However, as i'm supposed to punish you on principle..." He smacked me upside the head.

"Ow! Hey, thats my move, dammit!" I gave him an Evil Look.

He smirked slightly "Exactly."

I sighed."What did you want anyway?"

"To tell you.. your father would have been proud. Standing up to a vampire, and a pureblood, no less." He stood up and put a hand on the door. "Even though in the end what he really wished for was peace." He was out the door before i blinked again.

"Raaaaaaandom...." I muttered. I grabbed the pillow from the bed and crawled back under my bed as the sun began to rise.

I tried for an hour to fall asleep, but i failed. I decided to go for a fly. All the Day Classers would be in class, and the Night Classers would be asleep. Hopefully.

Hell, Aidou would probably stop me again.

I put on my street clothes and walked down to the , Rima, Aidou, and Kain were there. I refused to look at them and jumped down from the upper balcony, bending at the knees and absorbing the shock on the balls of my feet. "Later," I told them, not even sparing another glance.

I walked out through the gates, trying to find something to do. I walked around for about an hour before i heard a twig snap behind me and a camera click. _Jeez, what is this, the third time?_ "HEY! Whos there?" I shouted. Footsteps were heard as they ran away. _Day Classers. Jeezum._

I felt kinda bad for the rest of the Night Class. Kinda.

I just hung out under a random tree, napping in the sun. Pretty soon, i heard the final bell for the Day Class, so i went back to the dorm to change.

Most of the Night Class was just getting up. Kuran wasnt there, but everyone else was in a sort of upheaval. Takuma Ichijou looked scared out of his wits.

"Ichijou-senpai, whats up?" I asked him casually.

It ended up being Shiki who answered. "His grandfather is coming tonight."

I frowned "Wait... As in "Ichiou" Ichijou Asato? The one who created the Ichijou Group?"

Takuma nodded.

"Huh." I said. "Is everyone skipping class to welcome him or something?"

Another nod.

"Huh." I muttered, and went upstairs to my room

A few hours later, it ws nightfall. I was dressed in semiformal garb, my one denim ankle-length skirt and a black blouse, and i had my hair pulled back into a loose braid. I saw the limousine coming down the drive from a while away.

I walked down the hall to the commons. Most of the night class was gathered there anyway. "Limo alert. Almost here." I said from the balcony, and headed down the stairs, leaning against the post at the bottom.

Kaname came down soon after. I refused to look at him.

"Kaname!" Ichijou said, surprised "Its fine, you dont need to come personally. He probably just wants a few words with me." He tried to persuade Kaname. \

Kaname just walked past him "I havent seen Ichiou for a long time, so i just want to greet him." He looked back at Takuma "Cant I?"

"Its not that you cant..." Ichijou mutterd to himself.

I stayed by my post.

The doors blew inward with a rush of chilly air. "Such a grand welcome," Ichiou stated as he walked in, "However, im just here to see my cute grandchild."

The door shut behind him. "Theres no need to be so formal."

"Ichiou, im glad to see that you are well." Kaname greeted him

Ichiou seemed to ignore him, "That time when you rejected me from being your guardian... We havent seen eachother since that day, Kaname-sama."

"It is because i didnt wish to become spoiled."

"Kaname, speaking here is a bit..." Ichijou whispered in his ear. Kaname said something back that i didnt hear.

Ichiou's eyes narrowed. "As to be expected, purebloods are different. Even if youre fully stained in blood, you still wont be tainted." Ichijou got down on one knee, taking Kaname's hand, causing everyone to look shocked "Just like the everlasting fragrance of flowers, the overflowing youth, strenghts, and beauty... I hope that one day ill be able to share your incomprable blood."

Ruka and Aidou rushed to seperate the two. "Your joke has gone too far." Aidou told him angrily. I swear the boy was bipolar.

"Souen's daughter and Aidou's son, isnt it?" Ichiou asked.

"It is the greatest taboo to draw blood from a pureblood vampire. I wont be afraid of your-" there was a loud SMACK as Kaname slapped Aidou into silence. I saw him rub his nose. Yowch.

Kaname turned to Ichiou "Its my fault." he apologized.

"Its because kaname-sama is here that i could leave my grandchild here to study without worries." Ichiou stated, and bent down on one knee and put his lips to Kaname's hand "My lord."

Can we say OMINOUS? I sure can.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I flopped down on my bed, wings out, exhausted. I had just been out for an hour long fly, but i had trouble getting back to the dorm seeing as it was about three days to the full moon.

I folded my wings in, which complained but complied. I rubbed a cut on my arm, which still stung from trying to land in a tree. It was an inch and a half long, but shallow. It hurt. It bled. I pushed myself of the bed and headed out the door, looked both ways, and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

I stuck my arm under the flow and scrubbed a little, trying to wash the blood off before it caked on. "Dammit, why wont you stop bleeding?" I muttered at it. It must have been deeper than i thought.

Someone knocked on the door "Not a chance!" I yelled, holding the cut now. I pulled it out from under the tap and started wrapping toilet paper around my arm. _Crappp..._

"Its me." Aidou's voice said from behind the door. Why was it always him?!

I unlocked the door and opened it a crack "Dont come in. Im bleeding."

He looked alarmed "What happened?"

"Cut myself on a branch while walking." I told him. While not totally a lie, it wasnt the whole truth either.

He frowned "That makes no sense. The blood scent was coming here from your room..." He looked down the hall in the direction of my dorm. "Your lying, arent you?"

"Not totally. Now leave. I have to get my arm cleaned up." I shut the door and returned to the sink. The blood was starting to cake on, and another curse slipped past my lip. I started the tap again and stuck my arm under it, scrubbing off the caked bits. "Dammit! Why wont you stop up?" I muttered at the cut again again. It didnt react.

Suddenly a hand caught me by the elbow. I had forgotten to re lock the door and Aidou had gotten in. "Let me..." He brought my arm to his mouth and licked across the cut, making me shiver at the touch, but i didnt pull my arm away even though he was making me just a little nervous. "Aidou..."

He brought his head up and met my vision "See? Its stopping." he said. I looked down-He was right. It was starting to heal over. "You arent supposed to keep running water over it, you have to let it set a little." he explained.

I nodded "Neat trick..." I muttered, then yanked my arm back. "Thanks, but now you have to let me get changed. I got it on my shirt." I explained. I shrugged the jacket off, and threw it on the counter. Aidou didnt move "What?! I told you to get out!"

He had an immensely surprised look on his face. "Uh, Zoey-chan... Why is there a feather sticking out of the back of your shirt?"

_SHIT. ON. A. SHINGLE!_ One of my feathers was sticking out of the back of my shirt, where i had made a couple slits to let them out "OUT! GET OUT NOW!" I summoned all of my strength and pushed him out of the bathroom, shoving the door closed and locking the door, which i reinforced with a chunk of ice on the handle and on the crack at the bottom of the door.

Now. How to escape?

The window? Maybe. The door? Not a chance. Window it is.

I threw the slide up, propping it open. The sun was going to come up pretty soon, so i had one tenth of a chance...

I flew off from the window and headed toward Yuuki's dorm.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, i switched the name again. It rolls off the tounge better.  
**

**-XxSweetestxAngelxNightmarexX**


	6. Only Option

Yuuki was getting ready for school by the time i knocked on her window, wings folded and fingers screaming pain at my nervous system while i hung for life on the windowsil. "OPEN UP!!!" I yelled, knocking on the windowpane. Yuuki looked startled.

"Zee-san?" Yuuki asked. _Like, noooo, its her evil clone Amanda!_

"Yes, baka, now move! I cant hang here forever!" I clawed my way in through the window and found myself on a farmiliar bedside table. "Look, can i crash here for the day? I need somewhere to hide out." I explained.

Yuuki nodded, "Sure. But make sure to be out by the time class is over." She told me, and left. I flopped on her bed, fuming.

I was such an idiot, slipping up like that! What was i thinking? The whole thing could have been avoided if i had just locked the door, or hell, not gone out, cut myself, and had to wash the blood off! But i was an idiot and now HE knew something was up! "Now what?" I yelled, pointlessly punching the air. I just ended up whacking myself in the face by accident. I berated myself for a while and pretty soon, i fell asleep.

A few hours later, i woke up. I couldnt fall back asleep, so i climbed out of the window, hanging on to a tree branch, and dropped down when nobody was looking. I landed softly and "correctly", absorbing the shock in the balls of my feet and bending my knees on impact to minimize any possible joint damage. As in like 0.000001 percent. Heck, it was only like.... three or four stories to the ground...

Screw what i said earlier. Dont try that at home, kids. I am a trained professional.

Anywho, i ran. I ran my feathered little butt off(well, my butt isnt really feathered, no tail here, but you know.) toward the front gate, toward town. I wasnt taking chances right now: I had already slipped up, and it made me realize i was being way too lax. So i ran.

I explored the town, buying a box of pocky to keep me company while i walked. There were a few little shops set up in the streets, which were crowded, and i took a les crowded venue through an alleyway. That alley led to another, and another, and pretty soon-no idea how- i was hopelesly lost.

I took a second to lean against a wall and take a breather. I was getting tired, and it was getting late. Class would be starting soon, and i had to go to class. Had to, or else i would probably be slapped.

I really didnt want to have to slap Kuran back. It would probably turn into a bitchslap contest, which even i didnt know who would win. My vote was on me, out of pride, of course.

I began walking, but turned around once i saw a figure leaning against a wall, which my current trajectory would lead me to cross. Another figure, the other way. I cursed. Turning back around, so i was facing my original path, i saw the first guy walking toward me. He was joined by another person. I smirked slightly to myself. If this was a gang thing, like i thought, i would have no trouble. I still looked 16, right? They would be in for a nasty surprise.

However, my earlier assumption was cancled out by the feral gleam in their eyes. A normal gang wouldnt look like that.

Like Level-E's. _Goddammit. Can i not have just ONE day off?!_

I felt around in my pocket for something, anything. Why oh WHY had i taken out the mini-sized crossing gun Zero had given us so long ago? Oh yeah, cus i transferred cuz of KURAN!_ Its all his goddamned fault!_ I thought venomously.

One of them touched my arm. I jerked away, into another one, who grabbed a hold of my arms, and pulled me tight against him "Dont worry, child, it will all be over soon." He told me like he was soothing a child. Which, in a way, he was. I guess.

I struggled harder "Do you mean my life, vampire?" I spat, injecting venom into my voice. IT just laughed. IT was a brute and is therefor reffered to as an IT.

"Come, now, cant you share?" One of the other two laughed. If i had the vocal cords i would have snarled, but all i could manage was a birdlike screech. Ah, Irony, it runs my life.

One of the ones behind me leaned in close, and i could feel hot breath on my neck and shoulder. "I thought of it, i get first bite. You two can fight over whats left." IT chuckled, and sharp pain laced through my neck and shoulder and the base of my head. I let out a small whimper as i felt my body start to numb after about ten seconds due to blood loss.

IT let go after a few minutes, and i slumped over. I didnt have any more strength to resist. My head was going fuzzy. More pain, duller this time, as the other two bit at my wrists. Now i felt somewhat torn internally as my blood was pulled to either side. It didnt register like it should, though, because my brain was fuzzing out more by the second, untill i was just sort of there. Then, nothing. I wasnt fuzzing more, but i was on the edge of consiousness. I realized my eyes were closed, and i peeked them open to see two yellowish spots, two smaller blue spots and two green spots about the same size as the blue. They were surrounded by other various colored smudges. I heard buzzing, and a sharp metalic sliding, and the rest was dark silence.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

_Oww... my head... what happened, did my brain explode?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Why cant i move?_

_Why am i so comfortable? _

_This is not right..._

_It hurts to think._

_There is buzzing. Shoo, fly, go away. Im tired..._

_Someone touched my hair. They should stop... I should stop them. In a few seconds..._

_Someone kissed my cheek. I should pull away. In a second... I need sleep first._

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**(Following Aidou in 3-P... unfortunately i need this. This should be one of the only times, at least in this stage of planning. Ya never know.)**

Aidou Hanabusa sat by the bed that Zoey Husted lay in, listening to her breathe.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...

She was a fighter, certianly. She was already much better than when he and Ichijou had found her, just four hours before, after being nearly drained by three Level-E's.

Takuma Ichijou poked his head in the door "Aidou-san? We have to get to class."

Aidou nodded "In a minute." Takuma left, and Aidou brushed a hair out of the sleeping girl's face, kissed her cheek, and went to class. On his way out the door, he thought he heard her shift in her sleep.

**xXxXxXxXx(back to normal POV.)**

Owwwww. My head. My neck. My torso. My _self_.

I tried to move my hand to my forehead. I couldnt. It felt dead at my side. So did my other arm, and my legs.

I was parched. I swallowed, and that made it a little better.

Then i remembered what happened. Being herded in by those level-Es, being bitten and drained. Seeing as i couldnt exactly jackknife to a sitting position, my eyes just shot open instead.

OW! I closed them quickly against the light streaming in from the window. It was daytime? I opened my eyes, slowly this time, and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It showed that i had been sleeping for two days.

_!!!_

I tried to move my arm again. Succeeding, i levered up on one elbow, trying to get the blood pumping a little bit, regain the use of my other limbs. Thats when i noticed that i want in the clothes i had been wearing yesterday.... Er, two days ago, when i had been attacked.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

CRAP! They had to have seen my wings. HAD TO. I was good, i could change how old i looked, but i couldnt get rid of the wings totally. CrapcrapcrapcrapCRAAAAP! And where the heck _were_ my clothes? What was i gonna do?

_Click_. Thats it. I would run away.

I would hate to leave Yuuki and Zero. They were my neechan and oniichan, in a way. And Aidou... Well, i figured... It would be better not to involve myself any more. I would feel bad later, but right now i had to keep my secret a secret, in accordance to Rule #3 of Living Semi-Normally as a Teenage Angel Freak: Keep The Secret. Although, all hopes of normal kinda got shot down the day i got here... Oh well. Cant change the past.

But _where were my clothes? _I was_ sooooo_ not running away in a medical gown.

I yawned, stretching my wings out and my arms up for a few seconds. I got up from the bed, steadying myself on the table, and looked out the window.

It looked like i was in the Moon Dorms, but where was i? It looked like...

Oh, dear god. I was in _Aidou's_ room. Oh well, less distance to mine.

I slipped my wings back into the medical gown, stole a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around my shoulders, stepped over the random crap littering the floor, and poked my head out the door. Upon seeing nobody outside, i ran down the hall to my own room. I shut the door and dragged a chair over, jammed it under the knob, and got to work packing everything i could into a duffel bag. I still had a good amount of yen left, so i decided to buy either a ticket back to the States or a bullet train pass down to Tokyo. I would work it out on the wing, so to speak.

After about ten minutes of packing, three minutes of getting dressed, two of finding a suitable blanket to keep with me for outdoor use, and four writing a note explaining why i left and telling Zero to get counseling (just as a joke, although the boy needs someone to talk to), i climbed out the window and glided away, not flapping but not rising above the treetops.

I ended up walking out the front gate and for a few miles to town. I found the train station and decided that they wouldn't look for me in Tokyo. Plus, with the train traveling at over 250 kilometers an hour, it would be a fast trip. I would be halfway there before they could even start looking. It took a chunk out of my wallet, but it was totally worth it if you took the Nozomi train, which didnt stop except at the most important stations.

Waiting around the station was boring, so i decided to take a walk. While it made me kind of mad that the train wouldnt arrive for half an hour, the other option was, you know, come back tomorrow cuz it takes five hours from Tokyo to the very last station on the line, so there were only like 3 trains a day. I was lucky i came at the time i did.

I had stashed my crossing gun that i found in my dresser in my pocket, but i doubted there would be anybody here that it would work against. Hopefully. Maybe. _Please, God, let there not be any level Es here so i can keep my secret and theirs... Not that i belive in a god._

I spent the entire time alert and on edge as i waited for the train to arrive at the station. There were a lot of odd characters here, most of the twentysomething women in short skirts with lots of lace and black and frills. I think its sort of an in fashion. As if i know.

I brought out a vampire romace novel i had been reading before i had gone to the Academy. It was called Twilight. I hear its popular in the States. Bella, the heroine, was just meeting Edward, the vampire's, family. All vampires, also. I felt so bad for her, but i had no idea what the author was thinking when she wrote it because Bella was a wimp and the vampire was totally depressed.

When the train finally pulled in, i took a seat at the back, kicking my feet up on the seatback in front of was one other person in the car, a fifteen year old who was some variety of Asian, probably from around Japan. He looked back at me and smiled, and i looked away. Damn, cuteness.

Jeez, Zee, you really need to keep your grip on reality. Now isnt the time for romance.

I turned back to my book, enjoying the nervous feeling i got from Bella's thoughts.

"Hi." A voice said to me in Japanese.

I looked up. It was that kid "Uhhh, hi." I greeted him confusedly.

"Youre from America"

"Technically. My dad had a friend here, i came to live with him..."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"They died."

"Gomen." He sounded sincere.

I smiled grimly "It was two months ago. He had a friend he assigned as my guardian, the headmaster of the Cross Academy. I was living there until..." I trailed off. Why was i telling this random dude about my life? I looked at him. He looked fairly interested. "Never mind about me, the tragic teen runaway. What are you here for?"

"I'm just wandering. Got some money from my parents... Theyre dead, too. Terminal disease."

"Im sorry."

"Dont be. It wasnt something anyone could control."

I nodded, "Mine died in a car accident, though im not sure, but i think it might have been on purpose... How do you not see a car thats coming the other direction?"

"Drunk driver?"

"Somehow i doubt it. My dad had good reflexes, he would have seen a gas truck coming at him."

He nodded, "I suppose."

I sighed, "Anyway, enough about my crappy life. You plannin' on staying in Tokyo?"

"Maybe."

"How much money you got?"

"A fair amount, why?"

"I dunno. My past has taught me that theres saftey in numbers, you know?" Okay, right there i backhanded myself about five times in my mind. What the hell was i saying? I didnt know this kid, he could be stalking me for all i know! Curse me and my social skills and lack thereof! I shifted akwardly.

He looked at me "I suppose that makes sense-"

"Forget about it." I told him, looking out the window at the blurring landscape.

"I dunno. It seems like a good idea."

I sighed "Kid, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Im thirteen going on thirty." I said cryptically, "I know a lot, enough to know that i dont bunk with humans containing a Y-chromosome. Such things spell out D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R with emphasis on the _duh_." I said the last with conviction.

He looked stunned and muttered something in Japanese that i didnt catch. He looked a little offended.

Oh, god. Here we go. "Look, im not saying anything about you personally, but its just my view by experience, so please dont take offense."

"Yeah, i get it."

"Hey, kid, you got a name?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Hiroshi Noboru."

"Zoey Husted. Call me Zee." I put in one earbud, and my Ipod began playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, one of my favorite songs.

I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes, letting the music erase all thought.

**Okay, so Iggy is locked in a makeshift birdkidproof room in my basement because he just wont quit it with the gutting of the electrical sockets. Anyone who has a clue what to do, tell me!**

**Hiroshi-"tolerant, generous"  
**

**Noboru-"Rise, ascend"  
**

**-XxSweetestxAngelxNightmarexX**


	7. Reunion

-a month and a half later-

I was awakened to the sound of techno music crashing into my ears. I fell out of bed in surprise. _Ow._

"HIRO! TURN IT DOWN!" I shouted, knocking on the thin wall seperating our rooms, effectively quieting the music and replacing it in grumbles of Japanese, something about no taste in music. Unfortunately, Hiroshi Noboru was my roommate. No idea how it happened, but in the few hours we had spent on the train together, i had taken pity on him and we had ended up getting a small apartment in the outskirts of Tokyo, in an old building that still had old fashioned windowsils and everything. It wasnt ancient by any means, it was midway between the residential area and what i call City Center, where all my favorite places were somehow clumped, but it was nice.

Me and Hiro were living together. Not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but in a roommates-in-college way. You know what i mean? No? Screw you.

We both had jobs, we managed to pay the bills and keep food on the table. Thats all i asked for in our "contract," was for him to put in an equal amount of effort in keeping up the house.

Speaking of food...

I fished around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. It was a Thursday, so it was American Foods day. I settled on omlettes for breakfast, chopping up some veggies and some ham, and grated some cheese... Im not going to go into useless detail, but that omlette was loaded. In about twenty minutes, i had two omlettes, two forks, and two glasses of orange juice that i had squeezed myself the day before. "Yo, Hiro, grub's on!" I yelled, and set his plate and glass on the counter beside the stove, eating mine at the same time.

Now, pause. If your wondering why its such an American existence, its cuz Hiro is kind of a rebel, being fifteen and all. I like that about that kid... Anyway, PLAY.

Hiro shuffled out in a pair of sweats and bare-chested, rubbing eyes and running a hand through his slightly longish black hair. "Kid, you need a haircut" i told him. He mumbled a fairly colorful response. I smirked. He picked up the fork and started shoveling food into his mouth, taking a gulp of orange juice every so often. "Jeez, dont choke yourself." This time his reply was muffled by the egg-orange-juice-green-veggie mix. I frowned."Any more attitude and ill double the MA session." I had been teaching him martial arts, an hour a day. He was progressing rapidly. I was happy about that, though you wont catch me admitting it out loud.

He swallowed "Yes, Zee-_sensei_." He said snarkily. He knew i hated that honorific, and so did he, cuz it meant that i was "smarter" than him or something. I just shook my head. "Get dressed. We're gonna be late for work."

**&-^-&-^-&-^-&**

I was walking to the bookstore after i had visited the local shops. My hair was currently reddish brown and cut in a boyish hairstyle, and my eyes matched. Contacts, you know. I also had a couple sets of fake teeth and some glue and remover. Yeah, i was going to the local Anime convention, as-get this- the vampire character Kuroboshi from the manga Bloody Kiss, no i dont care that the character is a guy. But enough of that.

My mission: To find strange, new volumes of _Devil May Cry_, my new favorite manga series. There was just something about a good action manga that hooked me on it.

The streets were crowded, and i breathed a sigh of relief as i walked in, and headed straight to the manga section. I found Devil May Cry right away, and nearly kissed the shelf. I absolutely missed Dante's antics. Though it read sort of odd in Japanese, it was still very enjoyable. I definately suggest it.

But of course, i needed an ACTUAL book. I thought about looking around for Homer's Oddesy, but decided i would be best fit to read it in English. I decided to get something... I didnt know. Fiction. Something not boring, not a murder mystery. I was thinking that i could find Eclipse in Japanese, seeing as i hadnt read it yet. I heard there was some funny bits. I heard Bella punched Jacob actually, and i was gonna eat that book until i read it all the way up to that point.

Yeah, uh. Nerd Alert.

Anyway, if you havent heard the Magic Melody by DHT, its really good. I was humming it right then. Actually, more like singing it softly. And God, i must be part _freaking_ siren (that would explain the water thing), because guess what blondie came up behind me and poked me on the shoulder?

If you said Aidou, you were wrong. Now guess again.

What vampire do we know that absolutely loves Manga? Come, now, you can guess.

Yeah, Ichijou. The green eyed blondie.

_God, i really cant get good help, can i?_

Anyway, He poked me on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do we know eachother?" He asked formally. He was wearing that really bright smile that, by my experience, never really went away.

I spun around, eyes were wide with surprise. "Yeesh, dude, dontcha know not every girl wants to be crept up on?" I blurted without thinking.

"I-im sorry, miss, i just thought..." He sighed, like he was dissappointed. What, cutesicle bookworm vamp missed me? Huh. "Your voice reminded me of someone i knew."

I just turned back to the book shelf. Ichijou perused the selection on the other side of the aisle. My spine was prickling at being about a half a millimeter from being found out.

Then, i had a brain flash. Lets have some fun and see if he could decipher this little bit of Matrix code,"You know, this whole Twilight thing back in the States- Its a total load of bull." I said in a conversational tone.

I felt his eyes bore into my spinal column, so i continiued "I mean, this Bella chick? Shes such a total idiot. She meets this random vampire, and automatically falls in 'love'? Pathetic." I sighed. "The guy could snap at any second and yet, your gonna force your company on them? Can we spell _m-o-r-o-n_?"

I turned to him. His eyes were filled with curiousity, "And second, What the Frick? Ooh, sparkley vampire who only hunts animals, yeah, im uber scared." I snorted here for effect. "Plus, whats with the whole mind reading thing, except for his 'true love'? I totally saw that one coming. Not very imaginative." I picked up the actual novel, turning it over in my hands "I mean, its a good read and all, but it could definately could be better."

"Real vampires would be nothing like those in that book." I concluded.

He studied my face "Are you sure we haven't met?"

"Pretty sure." _Liar_, my brain said. _Shut up,_ i told it.

He just kept looking at me like he was trying to draw up secrets through my eyes. Then, BETTER IDEA!

"I can see into your soul."I said randomly and ominously.

He looked confused. "Uhh, what?"

I closed my eyes and tried to look all mystical and stuff. "Your name is Takuma Ichijou. You go to a school called the Cross Academy, a couple hours away by bullet train. You are in the Night Class." I opened my eyes, and walked around him in a circle. "You love manga. You have many friends. You had a birthday about a month and a half ago." Then, just for fun, i plucked a hair from the back of his neck, and pretended to examine it lazily. "You have... A grandfather? Hes a real bigwig, founder of the Ichijo Group." I smiled. "Real Rich, too, i see. Your the vice president of your dorm back at school, and the president... Kuran... Ah, Kaname Kuran, yeah... You would obey him without question."

Ichijou looked freaked out. I pulled up all i could think of. "You knew someone... A young girl... Real pretty i see... She was somewhat rude though. An American, though she was fluent in Japanese. Her name... Husted? Zoey Husted. She told some to call her Zee. Another blonde-Idol? Aidou?- started acting really out of character when she arrived..." I pretended to concentrate. "And there is something hidden... It has to do with you... Hmm."

Ichijou's jaw was about three seconds from falling off. His face was so funny, i couldn't help but crack up. "Oh, my God, you should see your face." I managed to get out. His amazed/stunned/frightened look turned back into one of confusion. "Jeez, you really belived all of that? You're dumber than you look."

"Who are you?" He asked

I smirked at him "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I did, after all, terrorize the Night Class, insult Kaname, and then run away."

I nearly laughed as it dawned on him. "Zoey-chan?" His voice was filled with something like wonder.

"Yes, baka, Just 'cuz i dyed my hair and got contacts, you dont recognize my charming personality?" I bopped him on the forehead "'Coulda had a V8'" I then quoted.

He hugged me(God, i'd forgotten how freakishly _tall_ they all were. I'm already 5'9", but Ichijou had to be a good couple inches taller than i was.). And this was a freaking, omg-i-havent-seen-u-in-fo-evaa-glomp-hug-thing. "Everyones been so worried about you, you know that?"

I snorted "Yeah right. Kaname probably hates me, Ruka wanted to murder me, im pretty sure Rima and Shiki hate me for eating the last of the pocky that one time, Kain thought i was a nuiciance, and i think that Aidou needs to go to rehab for his unhealthy addiction to human blood. I mean, sure, the boy's a vampire so its not bad for _him_, but its somewhat ridiculous. Your probably the only _sane _one i know, and youre a freaking manga addict!"

He laughed "Well, Aidou doesnt take to the tablets as well as the rest of us," He conceeded, "But you have it wrong. Kaname thought you were sort of funny, Rima and Shiki can always buy more pocky, and Kain liked you cuz you kept Aidou out of trouble sometimes. And - Hey, i am NOT a 'manga addict!'"

By now we were in the checkout line "Ruka?" I asked, ignoring his complaint.

He laughed again. God, this boy didnt stop with the cheeriness."Well, okay, she didnt like you very much."

"Told you," i muttered.

I paid for my stuff and a box of Pocky, which i have come to discover that i enjoy very much. Ichijou was right behind me, and we continiued our conversation on the street.

"So, how long have you been here anyway?" I asked him.

"Just today," He replied, "Kaname-sama wanted to send more out, but in the end only Kain, Aidou and I left."

I sighed "Kaname, huh?" I asked rhetorically. "Is he really locked on about figuring out my every detail?"

Ichijou shrugged. "He just said to convince you to come back."

"Well, then, you can call him and tell him to stick his perfect pureblood nose into someone else's business. Some secrets are better _hidden_." I said the last part with emphasis. Ichijou looked suprised, so i changed the topic "Where are you three staying anyway?"

"A hotel here in Tokyo. We werent planning on staying long, as this was only a stop. Yourself?" He was starting to edge out a location, i guess.

"Uh, i have an apartment i share with a roommate."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where is it?" He edged.

I looked at him "What, are you stalking me? Oh, wait, Kaname already _had_ you doing that."

"Zee-chan!" He whined. He looked so much like Aidou right there, it almost made me, ah, whats the word? Reminiscent.

"Its on the edge of town. Nice little building. Heating sucks, but the view is good." I told him. "I guess you can come over. I have to go get Hiro and talk him into going to the local anime convention with me. Im going as a vampire character from a twoshot manga i discovered a while back."

He smirked. "Ah, yes, i was wondering why you looked so different. Who is Hiro, anyway?"

"Hiroshi Noboru. He's my roomie. Not boryfriend, just... roomie."

He smiled, a sly smile this time. "Im sure."

I smacked him upside the head "Dont act like you know anything. Just cuz you look eighteen and are probably actually twenty-something, dosent mean that you know stuff about somewhat younger female peoples! AND NO I AM NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"I glared at him, and whatever was going to come out of his mouth next sunk back into his throat.

We chatted for a while, while we walked toward my house. "You like tacos? Its American Food Day, so i thought i would cook." I stuck the key into the lock, twisted, and opened the door. I motioned him forward, into the house. "Yo, Hiro, we got company!"

"I know," He said from behind me, in a voice which freaked me out just a _teeny_ bit, "I cant belive you would let something like _that_ into the house."

"Something like... Another person with a y-chromasone? I thought we agreed that we _werent_ _together_." I told him.

"Like that!" He hissed and spun me around, so i was facing Ichijou again, "What? All i see is Takuma Ichijou."

"The thing has a _name_?! You dont _know_?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hiro? Your being dumb."

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ichijou, who had been confused until this point and promptly dropped the books he was carrying in suprise. I looked at the gun. 'CROSSING DANGER' was printed on the side of the barrel.

HOLY CRAP! "Hiro, what the hell? Since when are you a hunter?" I half-yelled, scrambling to get between the two."Put that down! Ichijou's an old friend!"

Hiro lowered the gun marginally, and i stole it from his hand, put it in safety mode and tucked it into my belt. "Hiro, lemme explain-Ichijou. Is. A. Friend. There is no shooting or otherwise maiming of Ichijou or other friends, vampire or not, in this household or you are OUT. Got it?" He nodded, looking a little remorseful. _Girl Power_.

Hiro looked at Ichijou "Look, im sorry." He said in his general direction and headed off to his room.

"Tacos for dinner!" I shouted after him, then looked at Ichijou, "Sorry about Hiro. I didnt know about that... So I guess we can call Aidou and Kain over. I mean, we dont have much room, but we could probably find someplace to put you guys. The couches are pretty comfortable." I told him.

He snapped out of his surprise-induced reverie and nodded "Im sure they would like that." He smiled, and im sure when he said 'they' im pretty sure he just meant Aidou, not so much Kain. "I should go call them, actually." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed as he walked down the hallway toward the living room. I followed him, seeing as the miniature kitchen was somewhat connected.

Ichijou came up behind me, "They'll be here in a minute," He said and i jumped. Not a good thing to do when handling a sharp knife. I ended up slicing my finger, just enough to make it bleed. Having nothing else to do, and not wanting to tempt the vampire behind me, i stuck it in my mouth. Ichijou gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked, pulling my finger out for a second, "Would you rather me bleed all over the lettuce?"

Ichijou shook his head, and i stuck my finger back in my mouth, returning to the lettuce and attempting to chop it to shreds. Luckily, i had done all the bigger bits and it was just a matter of, essentially, cubing the lettuce.

_Didnt think so._

"Anyway, Aidou and Kain were both rather excited that i had found you." He told me. I just nodded. _Take out "And Kain" and you have a true statement_, i thought. "But i should warn you, Aidou will try to glomp you. I suggest dodging." I laughed around my finger, and took it out of my mouth again "Put all these in a bowl. Theyre in the cupboard on the right of the sink. I gotta go clean this. Oh, and could you watch the meat?" I headed toward the bathroom door, aiming for some kind of Band-aid.

And THEN the buzzer buzzed. Aidou and Kain were here.

_Oh, Holy Habeneros of Guacamole in New York City._

"ONE SECOND!" I shouted, and grabbed a tissue from a random box of tissues on the way to the door, wrapping it around my injured finger. _Pleasepleaseplease dont let Aidou give me trouble-_

"ZEE-CHAN!"

I had opened the door, slowly, and found that Ichijou was telling the truth. One second, i was on the ground, and the next, my feet were in the air. I blinked. All i saw was Kain-smirking but looking somewhat bored, as always- and a mass of yellow covering one side of my vision. "Uh, Aidou... not breathing..." Kain's smirk grew wider. I stuck my tounge out at him. "You try being swept up in a random bonecrushing hug with little to no warning and still breathing."

"Hi to you too." Was his reply.

Aidou finally set me down. It was suddenly very akward, and I just kinda stared at them both. What the heck was i supposed to say? Kain was a tall, seventeen-or-so year old redhead vampire version of Fang from Maximum Ride, and Aidou was on freaking uppers and yet silent.

"Uh, come in, i guess." I motioned them inside, and then added, "Welcome to the asylum. Please check any pointy objects at the door."

Aidou laughed a little. Kain nearly laughed. I dunno. His eyes were laughing or something. You get my point, right? No? Screw you, sucker.

Hahaha. Get it? Sucker? Vampires? See, im punny!

**xXxXxXxXx**

**I tried to stay true to Ichijou's bright, happy character. Hope i did okay, he seems slightly underdeveloped in the manga/anime.**

**:D**


	8. Busted

Dinner was fairly silent. Ichijou, Aidou and Kain were apparently really hungry, cuz i ended up nearly running out before i declared that Hiro deserved food too.

I knocked on Hiro's door, holding a plate with a few tacos on a plate in one hand. "Hiro? Hiro, im coming in. You better be decent." I told Hiro's door. After dinner, Ichijou, Aidou, and Kain had wanted to talk a little bit, and I took the opportunity to try to talk Hiro out of his room. However, Hiro was apprently not speaking to me, as he was laying shirtless (yes, i blushed a little. I have hormones too ya know!) and face down on his bed, face buried in a pillow. He muttered something that was muffled by the pillow, which i pretended not to notice. I sat next to him on the bed. "Hiro, we need to talk."

No answer.

"Fine, Ill talk and you listen. Ichijou, Aidou and Kain are all old schoolmates of mine."

He made no noise, but i could see his head lift up infinitesimally. He was interested.

"I knew them for a little over a week. During that week, i was rescued by Aidou and Ichijou, from a group of particularly nasty level E's, but they also came dangerously close to finding a secret i wished to keep hidden" I admitted.

"So... whats the relationship with Kain? And whats this secret?" Hiro asked, genuinely interested and confused.

"Kain is Aidou's cousin, and they hardly do anything apart. Though, i am pretty sure Aidou annoys the crap out of him most of the time." Hiro laughed at that, then grew more somber.

"What about the secret thing?"

"Its a _secret_ secret."

Hiro just sighed. "Alright, if i tell you about me, will you tell me about you? I mean, we dont exactly know much about eachother. For all i know, you could be a mafia leader or something."

I snorted "Trust me, or, well, not, i guess. But im not anything like the mafia." I told him. He seemed a tiny bit relieved. "How did you end up here?"

"Well..." He paused, "I would ask you not to judge, but you cant really anyway i guess." He decided. Like, as if it was a freaking disclaimer. I nodded and made a dramatic motion for him to go on.

"To start off with, my parents werent killed by disease. They were vampire hunters also. My mother was actually the sister of a famous hunter, like, Kiryuu or something."

Jaw. Freaking. Droppage. "_Kiryuu_? Seriously?" I gaped.

He frowned "Yeah, why?"

"Its just that..." I sighed, "Nothing. Go on."

He eyed me a bit, but nodded, "They were on a job one night when another vampire showed up a killed them both. They never had a chance." He took a deep, somewhat ragged breath. "I ran away cuz i didnt want to have to deal with the Association."

Woah. "Oh, wow... Im... sorry..."

"Its done. Nothing you say can bring them back. Somebody got the vamp they were hunting anyway." he shook his black hair and looked out the window, "Either way, its not like i havent managed to retain some of their skill in the buisiness."

I laughed halfheartedly "That is so true. Youre a natural born fighter. You could compete in the MMA fights back in the States."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

We sat in silence for a minute. "I guess i have to tell you about me now." I conceeded. Hiro looked at me and nodded. I stood up and shrugged off the overcoat i had on as part of my outfit that day, and revealed two large slits in the back of my shirt, that i had stitched the edges of with matching thread to keep the fabric from fraying. Then, slowly but surely, i poked my wings out. Wingtip, 'wrist', 'elbow', all the way up to the shoulderblades. I swear, his jaw nearly fall off.

"Woah."

"Wow."

"Jeez."

"No way!"

I stiffened. That was at three too many expressions of surprise. I turned around to find three teenage vampires staring at me, hanging out in the threshold. All with the same looks of frozen surprise. I felt my feathers puff up like a threatened chicken, and a squeak came from Hiro. "Uhh, hi guys! Lovely weather we're having, isnt it?" I said, which was totally dumb and nerve-induced seeing as we WERENT ACTUALLY OUTSIDE. _Goddammit, why _me_?_

Now, lets count faces. Ichijou was blinking a lot, trying to seperate the nonexistent illusion, Kain was all eyes-widened, taken aback faced, and Aidou was totally jaw-on-floor, slumped forward slightly, and they were all just freaking silent.

I blushed a deep scarlet. Not only from embarrassment, but also from a little bit of indirect anger. I had planned on breaking it to them... when neccessary. Hopefully never. _Bang goes that theory, shot in the head._

The silence was absolutely suffocating. You could cut it with cheese wire and eat it with crackers.

I shuffled my feet and my wings. I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to find that Hiro had fainted. "Jeez, am i really that scary?" I wondered aloud, and turned back to the three vampires. Only Kain had recovered. Ichijou's face now mirrored Aidou's, and i resisted the urge to snap in their faces to see if they would blink.

Now this was getting uncomfortable. I folded my wings back in, pulled on my overcoat, and pushed past them all, "I should go." i muttered, and my eyes suddenly felt like they were gonna explode. Aidou and Kain caught my arms.

I wanted to die.

"Zee-chan..." I heard Aidou say softly. I stopped, and looked at him. His eyes were strange- i couldnt identify the emotion they showed. Not like Zero, whose eyes dont show any emotion, but i literally hadnt come across this one before. It was somewhere between pity, apology, and amazement. As soon as my eyes locked with his,(this is gonna sound so corny and cliche) everything in the background faded. It was just a gray background and Aidou's face. Peach and golden-yellow and glacial blue formed into a three dimensional being.

Oh, god, i DO sound like a cliche.

I was pulled into a hug, my face against his chest. His arms were tight around me, one across my shoulders and the other on my lower back. I could feel his breath on my hair, and i swallowed any tears that wanted out. I refused to cry in front of them, especially for no good freaking reason.

It felt like forever before i got up the courage to push him away. I kept my eyes on my shoes. "I... just need to be alone right now." I muttered and dashed down the hall, into my room. I threw myself onto the bed, scrambled for my CD player, and put on my headphones to listen to the music. A few tears managed to escape, but the music eventually lulled me into mercifully dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

I was constrained to my bed. That much i knew when i woke up.

The thing holding me was also warm, breathing, and very strong, as i was being held tight against the something. Someone.

I opened my eyes, and was faced with the wall. My arms, luckily, were not trapped against my sides, so i used my arm to twist around so i could identify the sleeping person.

If you guessed Aidou, you are actually correct this time.

He was curled up slightly, body flush with my own, like a mirror image. His arm was tight around my middle, his face peaceful, though i could see his eyes moving in REM sleep, which meant he was probably dreaming right that minute. I twisted back around to my original position, and i felt his arms tighten just slightly.

Then i realized i was hungry. Like, my stomach was saying _FEEEED MEEEEEE!_

So i elbowed him "Aidou," I whispered. His arms tightened. "Aiiidouuu, wake uuuup." I heard him grumble in his sleep, and his arms pulled across tighter, so i was nearly choking. I really didn't envy any teddy bear of his. "Aidou, lemme go. I gotta get up."

"Mine....." he muttered sleepily. I felt my face heat up, and tried to push him off.

"AIDOU," I said louder, into his ear, and he blinked sleepily.

"Huhwha-?" he mumbled, then registered his surroundings. "Oh, uh, mornin' Zee-chan." he said with a sleepy smile.

I smiled back at him for a second "Glad that you woke up. Can i get up now?" I looked pointedly down at his arm, and he retracted it, if somewhat rejectedly. I sat up, stretching my arms high above my head and yawning. I felt his eyes on me, so i looked back at him "What?!"

He turned away, blushing just slightly "Nothing."

I stood up and jumped over him to the floor, walking into the kitchen, stretching again. I found some leftover rice and some salmon in the refrigerator, so i took that out and threw some natto, or soybeans, into the mix and began heating it up. I heard Aidou walk in behind me, yawning. "You hungry?" I asked him.

He nodded."'lil bit, yeah." He was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I turned back to preparing breakfast, when he came up to me and hugged me from behind, nuzzling the junction of my shoulder and neck. I sighed and pulled away, "Dude, i asked specifically if you were _hungry_, not _thirsty_!" He just put on a pout, making him look like a toddler. I turned back to the food, and put even portions on two plates, leaving the rest in the pan.

"Eat up." I told him, giving him a plate.

We ate in virtual silence. I got fed up trying to pick up rice with chopsticks and ended up just bringing out a fork and scooping it up. Aidou looked amused, and i shot him a look.

After dinner, i plopped down on the couch. "Soooo what now?" I wondered aloud.

It was silent for a few minutes. "Hey, where is everyone anyway?"

"Akatsuki, Takuma and Noboru-kun left at some point." He replied.

I sighed, and swung around on my stomach, so i was facing him. He was leaning on a wall, studying me. "What?!"

"...Nothing."

Imagine a chibi me in an epic facepalm with a stress mark at my temple. Then I looked up. "Aww, _man_!" I moaned, then dropped my head into my crossed arms.

"What?"

"Anime convention is today. Guess im not going."

"Why not?"

"Cuz i didnt get to make my costume. Although, the teeth do dry fairly quick..."

"Wait, what?"

I looked at him, "I was going as a vampire character named Kuroboshi for the convention. Guess that plan got blown out of the water, seeing as Hiro was gonna go but now im not sure that hes exactly stable. I cant bring you cuz i would have to be watching you all the time... Kain isnt that guy and Takuma would just be odd."

I think i offended him a little.

"Plus, im just not in the mood." I added for his benefit.

All was silent for another thirty seconds. Then i had an idea.

Forming an ice ball in my hand, i looked at Aidou "Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You arent the only one with cool superpowers." I threw the ice ball at his head, hitting him square in the forehead. He smirked, and the room suddenly had a chill. I started to get up, when my legs were frozen to the couch. I tugged a few times, then flopped back on the couch, glaring at him "Jerk."

He just smirked back at me. I attempted to growl. He laughed, then grew more serious and knelt down in front of me, so his face was about three inches from mine. "Zee-chan... about last night..."

"Are you reffering to your eavesdropping or my being a freakshow?"

He winced "Freakshow is a little harsh."

"Yeah, well, thats your opinion."

"Actually, i thought it was pretty cool." He said.

"Sure ya did."

"Really."

He edged closer, and i could feel his breath on my face. Closer, closer he came...

I pulled back and sat back on my knees before anything, ah, _interesting_ could happen, "It is my medical opinion that you are a strange child, Hanabusa Aidou." I announced. "But then again, i hope we arent surprised by this fact."

"I think you've muttered the word 'bipolar' in conjunction with my name enough that surprise is basically impossible." He said with a smile.

I shrugged, "Im bored. Lets go for a walk or something." I said. The ice released from around my calves, and i swung them around to the floor and stood up. Aidou stood up as i passed him, following me closely. I took my key out of my pocket and locked the door after we were both outside.

The air outside was a good tempurature, so i didnt need a jacket. Aidou walked alongside me in silence, and the only sounds were our footsteps and the rustling of leaves every so often as the wind blew through the plants and the occasional passing of a car.

After a few minutes of this, i finally spoke up. "This isnt like you," I told him, "It seems like you should be more talkative than this."

He just shrugged, "I was thinking."

"Thinking?"

"A process where i use my brain to make a rational decision."

I laughed. It just sounded so non-Adiou, i had to reply, "It seems, though, that it would be a dangerous act for you seeing as your head is filled with rocks instead of grey matter."

He pouted at me, "Zee-chan, thats mean!"

I laughed again "Theeeeres the Aidou we know and love!" I hugged him with one arm as we walked.

We came across a park on our aimless travels, and i suggested that we sit on a bench for a while. "Just to talk," I reasoned, "I havent heard anything. Whats been going on at the Academy?"

"Oh, the usual. Classes. Fangirls. Yuuki and Zero making it hard to have any fun."

"How are those two, anyway?"

"The same."

A hush fell over the park. A gay baby was born from the akwardness between us.

_"And its happened once again, ill turn to a friend, someone that understands, sees through the master plan..." _There went my cell phone. I plucked it from my pocket. Hiro was calling. "Gimme a minute, kay?" I asked Aidou, who nodded in consent. I opened the phone and got up, "Yo, Hiro, whats up?"

_"Hey, Zee, hows it going? You looked somewhat upset last night"_

"Mehh. Its fine now. You didnt get heart faliure, did you?"

_"Nah. Anyway, some guy named Kuran said that he wanted to talk to you, alone."_

I froze "Describe?"

_"Jet black hair, pureblood vampire, arrogant as hell?"_

"Yeah, thats him."

_"He also said not to alert your little buddies."_

"What? why not?"

_"Didnt say, 'cept that it was vital they didnt know he was here."_

"Huh. Whats the location and what time?"

_"Outside the BT station, seven thirty. Alone."_

"Cool. Wheres Kain and Ichijou?"

_"Getting coffee or something. Im outside, Kuran just walked up and told me to tell you and then walked away."_

"Alright. Tell them i said hi."

_"Will do." _Click.

I shut the phone and returned to the bench. "I have to be at the train station in a few hours." I told him, then elaborated, "Hiro said it was a potential buisiness offer with good pay."

"YOu know, you could come back to school with us..." He began suggestively.

I sighed in frustration "Aidou, for me that just isnt an option."

"Why not?" There was an edge of whine in his voice.

"People. Kaname. Yuuki and Zero. Too many chances that someone could discover..." I hooked a thumb at my back "You know." I started chewing on my thumb, bored.

"You could stay in the Moon Dorms. Not as many students there."

"Not a chance. Its just weird there, and i dont like the looks some of them give me."

Insert akward silence. "Lets go to, like, i dunno. Somewhere." I said after a minute. "Get some food."

"Sure."

We spent the rest of the night chatting, shopping, and just enjoying eachothers company, all the way up until seven, when i finally checked my phone, "Oh, snap. I gotta go." Aidou looked crestfallen, so i put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face to meet my gaze "Oh, be happy. I just gotta meet this guy. I should be back by ten. Go back to my house, and if Hiro and the guys arent back, theres a key in the potted plant by the door." I gave him a quick peck and dashed off.

I was out of breath by the time i got to the station, but i wasnt there two seconds before i flat blacked out.

_BITCH! Im gonna kill Kaname! _

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Hehehehe. I iz evilz.**

**Iggy: Yeah, ya are.**

**Me: Glad thats cleared up. Gotta love the cliffies.**


	9. Murphy's Law

At 10:00, Zoey Husted still hadnt returned to the apartment. Hiro said not to worry about it until 11:00,, because sometimes Zoey was late.

By 10:15 though, everyone was starting to get edgy. Hiro was fiddling with a CD player, trying to find a station he liked, Akatsuki was sitting on the couch, leaning foreward with his head in his palm, Takuma was trying to read a manga but unable to focus, and Aidou was pacing the kitchen.

This went on until about 10:50, when Hiro's cell phone rang. The I.D. said "Txt msg: Zee"

"HEY! We got a message!" Hiro shouted, and all the vampires were suddenly pressed by his sides, trying to get a good look at the phone. Hiro flipped open the phone and opened the message. It read:

_"Tell K, I and A to not trust Kuran. Returning to C.A. Will call. Do not follow."_

The vampires' faces radiated question marks. Meanwhile, Hiro read the text over and over, letting the message sink in.

He had... No. Not his only friend. Please, not Zee...

* * *

_Where am i and who ran a bus over my head?_

When i woke up, over three hours had passed. I had been dragged into an alleyway, though i could clearly see the station across the street. I felt around my neck, and sure ee-freaking-nuff, two perfectly symmetrical puncture wounds ran right along my jugular vein, still leaking a small amount of blood. "_Son of a muthabiatch!_" I shouted, along with a few more choice curses. My head hurt, along with my arms. On closer inspection, i discovered bruises in the shape of hands running around my upper arms.

Now, i knew Kaname had disliked me, but i never had thought that he would go _this_ far...

_Please, oh please, let my screwy system have allowed my to stay a non-vampire..._

I attempted four times to get up before succeeding, stumbling into a random building and taking the elevator as far up as it would go, something like fifty floors. Then i found the stairs and went further up, till i was on the roof. It was really windy, and i drew my now-bloodstained jacket around me, then took it off and removed my switchblade and yanked two holes in the back. They were probably a little big, but i was in too much of a dizzy rage to care. Sticking the jacket on, i fluttered my wings a couple times in test, then dived off the side of the building into the wind.

* * *

The window imploded.

One second Kaname was leaning over his desk, examining the half-played chessboard set up on its surface, and the next he was being flipped over his desk and pinned to the floor by a booted foot, hands between his back and the floor.

The boot belonged to a murderous looking Zoey Husted.

"Kaname, you _bastard!_"

His face only reflected confusion. so she smirked viciously and continued, "What? Selective memory loss? Lemme refresh your memory," She leaned down a little and tossed her hair behind her shoulders, so that two circular puncture marks were clearly visible, "Remember now? Knocking me out, dragging me into the alley, nearly _draining me dry_ and thus turning me into a _God-damned, fucking bloodsucker_?"

"And what makes you think that i would do such a thing?" He asked the furious teen, wary of the boot at his neck but remaining calm as ever.

"Oh, i dont know, maybe the fact that i was supposed to meet a, quote en quote, "jet black haired, arrogant, pureblooded vampire named Kuran"? You're the only one who fits the bill. I may be a _weensy_ bit fuzzy on the details, but at seven thirty this evening i was supposed to meet you and then, three hours later, i woke up in some random alleyway with fang marks in my neck and a sudden urge to attack and drain every damned person on the street!"

"I can see where you would think that it was I who... did this to you."

"Damn straight."

"But it was not I who bit you, Zoey."

The teen just looked at him for a few seconds. Then, she replied tentatively, "Bullshit."

"Some of the answer, however, may lie in the reason you got here so fast."

"...Huh?"

Kaname pushed himself up(as he could have done at any time), catching the teen off guard and capturing her hands in an instant. Though Zoey struggled, he took both of her wrists in one and slid one hand up the back of her shirt, causing her to recoil instantly.

"Kuran, what the crap? Pervert! RAPE! RA-_OWCH_! What in the-"

She was silenced as he drew his hand in front of her face, carrying an oversized tawny feather with some blue tinting at the edges.

"Could this have anything to do with it?" He said with a smirk.

* * *

I glared at the guy. Full out, deadly, dagger-filled, if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-incinerated glared. My wings stung where he had removed a feather.

BITCHASS. PLUCKED. A. FEATHER.

And NOW I was trapped, both hands in his grasp, and absolutely no chance of escaping. So i did the one thing i could think of.

I brought my legs up and kicked him in the chest, hard. He stumbled backward, loosening his grip on my wrists so that i could yank them free. Then i walked up and, literally, bitchslapped him."Dont pluck my feathers, bastard!" I yelled at him.

His amused-at-own-cleverness expression did not change.

"I wonder, though..." He began, "Did you ever wonder exactly how you got them?"

I frowned."Yeah, sure, but i figured it didnt matter."

He grinned. Sort of evilly, sort of surprise-birthday-party-ly, If that makes any sense. "Husted-kohai, allow me to tell you of a legend..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I'm a Nephilim."

"Yes."

"My father was a high-ranking angel."

"A Nephilim _is_ someone who's father was an angel."

"My biological mother left me with my mom and dad so that i could better complete my 'divine purpose'."

"Yes."

"That purpose involves making peace between the races."

"Probably."

"Your evil uncle knows this and wants me on his team, so he had my parents assassinated."

"Yes."

"My screwy system will probably allow me to be a vampire without turning Level E."

"Yes."

"But he can still control me because he's the one who turned me."

"Yes."

"You know all this _how?!_"

"Much research."

"This_ sucks_."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Mnff..." I moaned as i woke up. I had been trapped in a strangely realistic dream. I had gone to a school in Japan, then got bitten by vampires(the ones at the school, i admit, were pretty hot/cute/good looking.) Then after a while i had run away, then six weeks later they had found me again and i got bit and went to attack the one who i thought had bitten me only to find out i was some kind of angel child and that his uncle was the perpetrator. Then he had let me crash on his couch since i was getting tired.

Now that i was awake, i knew i was in my actual bed, that it was all a dream and that i wasnt alone.

I opened my eyes... and pinched myself. Aparently i wasnt awake yet, cuz one of the guys from my dream was lying right next to me, looking at me like he had been waiting. The blonde. Aidou Hanabusa. Or i guess i wasnt dreaming, cus i pinched myself so hard i actually flinched. Aidou grinned. "Been wondering when you would wake up," he said cheerfully.

I frowned, "When did you get here?" I asked.

"Few hours ago. Yourself?"

"Around midnight. What time is it now?"

"Its...." He looked over my shoulder, so i guessed that an alarm clock was on the bedside table or whatever. "Nearly ten."

I groaned and got up, pulling my one side of hair back up and into a ponytail holder, keeping the side of my neck with the still-healing fang marks hidden. "Why is it that whenever i wake up, its always you? Am i the only one noticing that pattern?"

"Aww. Zee-chan, you dont like me?" He put an edge of whine and flirt into his voice.

"Nooooo, its not _that_...." I began, turning to him. His pout face was full on, and he looked like a puppy or a toddler. _So effing cute,_ I thought at the sight of it._  
_

As soon as i turned back to him, though, his face lit up **(think in episode four when he asks Yuuki if she went to the moon dorms to let him drink her blood)**"So you do like me!"

I shushed him teasingly, my finger to my lips, "Shhh! Its a secret!" I said in a whisper, then laughed a little. "Crazy kid. I think im the more mature one here, which is really rather sad." I got up from the bed and looked for a mirror, finding one in the bathroom.

_As soon as i saw my Ugh. Massive bedhead_.I pulled out the hair tie from my hair and ran my fingers through it, calming the mass somewhat. I realized that i was still wearing the same bloody and torn ensamble i had been wearing the night before. Eeesh.

After combing most of the snarls out of my hair, i pulled it all back into one massive ponytail (did i ever mention that i have insanely thick hair? Now you know) and put a hand on my neck, which was a little sore, and sighed.

What was i going to tell... pretty much the rest of the world?

**xXxXxXxXx**

**IM SOREEEEEEEEEEEE **

**I know i havent updated in forever, but this chapter gave me so much trouble, so its a little short too.  
**

**Iggy: Yeah, we could hear you banging your head on the keyboard from your room. **

**Me: SHUT UP. Your only out of the basement on probation, not cuz its your right. I can always tie you up again.**

**Iggy: -sigh-Again with the basement threat.... You know that im blind, so the dark dosent actually scare me, right?**

**Me: Yeah, but the way you can lock on to peoples faces does. Who said that the dark was for your benefit?**


	10. Return

"Kaname I-dont-know-your-middle-name Kuran, i have decided that i dont believe you." I told the black haired vampire. Although, i noticed now that it had some small tint of chocolate in there somewhere. Hey, my adoptive mom was a hairdresser. I picked up some OCD-like tendancies.

Kaname smirked back at me, over his desk, which i had offered to right but discovered that he had moved himself. He had set up the chessboard in the exact same position, down to the last pawn, as it had been before i had busted through his window, which was currently covered in plywood. "And what makes you say that?"

I grimaced at him "What are you, my therapist?" I asked rhetorically, then explained; "Its unbelieveable. Vampires, i can understand, but angels? Supposedly perfect beings, that _just happened_ to have a kid with a random human woman? Plus, if there was a God, i doubt he would have let this happen." I gestured to my neck, which i had carefully hidden with my shoulder length brown hair, some of the ends still stuck together with gel.

"You have another explanation?"

"Well... _no_... But that dosent mean that you're automatically right!" I defended, getting up from the red couch. "And besides. Im nowhere close to an angel! I... I curse, i'm antisocial, i disrespect authority! I dont return my library books! And if legends are anything to go by, and assuming there is a Hell, im probably headed for the flames now anywho. No offense," I added, trying to lessen any hurt that may come from the last statement.

He gave a sigh and looked at the boarded-up window, "There was also another matter i wished to talk to you about-"

My eyes flashed as i realized what he was getting at. "No."

"Zoey-"

"Nein"

"If you would just-"

"Not a chance"

"Would you please-"

"_Absolutely_ not."

"_Zoey_." His voice was incredibly stern and laced with enough authority to actually make me pause. Impressive even to me."Listen to me a minute."

I waited.

"I believe that rejoining the Night Class would be in your best interests. Especially with this new development. Someone could get hurt," He made a vauge gesture, and i knew what he meant immediately. I probably wouldn't be the one with injuries.

"I suppose that sounds... logical," I admitted, "But either way, dont expect me to act any different besides the food and sleeping habits. Just cuz im _supposed_ to be a vampire dosent mean i have to _act_ like one."_ I wasnt raised in a country ruled by royal blood,_ I added in my mind. "And i hope my stuff is still in my room or i will be one very put out vampire bird girl."

"I wouldnt expect much else."

I nodded "Just as long as we're clear, then." I got up to walk out of the room, but leaned against the doorframe when my stomach clenched, like i hadnt eaten for days. Come to think of it... I hadnt eaten since yesterday afternoon at the latest! No wonder i felt like this... I touched the base of my throat when i noticed the accompanying parched burn in my throat.

"Zoey-kohai? Is something the matter?"

I turned around and put on a fake smile,"Nothing, really, just a hunger pang. Havent eaten since yesterday, i guess im just running on empty. Thanks anyway, though!" I noted the glass of fake blood that he had given me earlier, that i had refused to touch out of hubris. For a moment, nothing in the room seemed more appetizing than it besides Kaname himself, which didnt surprise me when i thought about it later. I turned out of the room before he could say anything about it and walked into mine.

There was already a Night Class uniform folded up on the end of my bed, and i looked at it for a second before setting it on the bedside table, which still had my CD player set up on it. All of my stuff was in the same general area that i had left it, save my clothes(washed and hung in the closet) and my CD cases, which were in numerical order(all the CDs were numbered and in corresponding cases) and laying next to the system itself.

Swinging my legs around on the bed, i felt and heard my boot hit something. Looking down, i saw a black case that must have been sitting under the clothes, with a note attached, which i picked up and read:

_Ms. Husted,_

_These are your blood tablets, which you will be taking instead of human blood whilst here in Cross Academy. If you ever need more, please ask Kaname about it._

_Chairman Kaien Cross._

I scowled at the note. Of course the Chairman would be the first notified, even before i had agreed to stay. _Jeez, Kaname, psychic _much, I thought bitterly.

I then examined the case itself. It was simple black with a red border decorating the edges, and about the size of my palm.

I hated every single inch of that little black box. It represented my insanely bad karma, and how it ruled my life.

Although, come to think of it, it had all happened since i had come here. Since Rido Kuran had my parents assasinated.

And yet again, i had to think, _anything _having to do with vampires was bad for me. Now i_ was_ one. I was screwed royally. Epically. Significantly. Wholly. The synonyms go on and on.

I opened the box and put one little white pill in my mouth. You could compare it to, say, potatoes. Sort of flavorless, but not unpleasant. I stuck the little box next to the uniform and closed my eyes.

_-Flashback!-_

_"Daddy, why do you have to leave?" I asked my father. I was nine years old at the time, and Jeffery Husted was going on a longer business trip in a couple of days. He worked as a higher-up in Homeland Security, but buisiness let him work away from DC a lot, so he came home often._

_My father bent down to my level and put a hand on my shoulder "People need my help, to protect them."_

_"How many people?" I asked him, just like always._

_"Lots and lots of people, hun" He always answered._

_I sighed, defeated, "Okay... But lets go out to the park again! I've been flying lots and im getting much better!" I brightened up, and my father laughed, and nodded cheerfully._

_-end flashback-_

Those were always the best times, when we were in the park. I was a somewhat vain child, and i loved showing off, even if only to my parents.

I hadnt realized i was making a fist until i felt nails break skin. Muttering a quick curse, I lifted my palm to my face. It was bleeding, barely. I licked a finger and rubbed the four crescent-shaped marks, which somehow healed rather quickly.

I didnt really smell anything, so i breathed a sigh of relief at that. Small comfort. Although i guess it could be because it was my own blood.

_So__, Zee_, I asked myself bitterly, _whats the big plan this time?

* * *

_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Lemme LONE." I yelled sleepily.

"Classes start in an hour, Husted-chan" Someone said from behind the door.

I picked my head up a little. "Like I care," I muttered to myself, but swung myself into a hunched over but technically sitting position. Rubbing my eyes, i looked at the shred of light poking out from behind the heavy curtians on the window. Between the curtains, the light was just starting to turn the faintest bit orange. Sunset was coming soon, and the Night Class would leave the Moon Dorms for the school, surrounded by those idiot fangirls.

The whole thing made me sick, you know that? Absolutely _nauseous_. Those dumb little... humans(Shudderage that i can say that)...dont even know what they are. We are. I am.

What we, I, they, he, she are. Conjugate _that._

_Anyway, _so i dressed in the white uniform of death and destruction, brushed my hair, and looked at my reflection for a minute. I seemed to have changed; All the finer points of my being had been uber-emphasized, and the not so great parts had improved a bit. If I didnt know it was me, I might mistake myself for a sister or something.

Me, Myself, and I marched down to the commons area, where most of the vampires were already waiting. Most stared at me, blinking a bit. They could probably smell the Level-D scent that now emanated from every pore. I gave them a blank stare, like, 'What did I do?' and stood by the door. Five minutes till showtime. I wondered what Zero and Yuuki would do, especially Zero. I decided to go find him as soon as i got out of class.

Two minutes till showtime. His Royal Assholeness, Kaname Kuran, finally appeared at the top of the stairs. This brought all the rest of the vampires to attention, including Shiki and Rima, who had been busy talking and munching pocky. Takuma began talking to Kaname intently, and I tuned it out. No doubt it was about my sudden chance in scent trail.

Thirty seconds till showtime. Kaname walked foreward, followed by Takuma, then the rest. I hung in the back; That was my place in the food chain, anyway.

The gates opened, and I swear to god, they nearly broke the sound barrier with their OMG-SQUEEing. Owwwwww. I had to resist the urge to cover my ears.

Aidou began flirting with the crowd, even doing the gun thing at Yuuki. Then the crowd pushed her, and she went flying into a certian silver-haired boy's arms. Though, she didnt realize it, even calling him Kaname-senpai. Until she and the crowd realized. I could practically read it on their faces, "Holy Crap, its Zero Kiryuu!"

Excuse me for this, but... Lolz.

They exchanged a few awkward sentences, then i decided to break the crowd silence.

"Yuuuuuki-san!!!" I yelled, and stepped between Aidou and Kain, "Guess who!"

Zero froze, staring at me hard, while Yuuki's face brightened, "Zee-san! You're back!" She exclaimed, rushing forward to hug me. I accepted it, while breathing through my mouth at the same time.

My vampire side wanted eat her, right then and there. Badly. It wouldnt have bothered me normally, i think, but it was moving faster from the exercise and it just seemed sweeter.

I pulled away quickly "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dont go overboard, its just me." I held up my hands in mock embarassment. Then i looked at Zero "What? Not even a hello?"

He just stared/glared at me. I shrugged. "Anyway, i wanna get to class." I stated, and looked at Zero and Yuuki "We should hang out. Catch up with eachother." Then i began the March of Doom toward the school building, faster than any of the other vampires. I figured that Zero and Kaname wanted to take out their jealousy on eachother.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**OH MY GODDD. Shes finally back. My Zee voice is all like, "FINISH THE CHAPPIE!" and im all like "OKAY SO HELP ME THEN" That always shuts her up.**

**Iggy: Actually, shes schizo. She hears voices.**

**Me: Iggy, theres a difference between a person with split personalities and a person with schizophrenia.**

**Iggy: Yeah, i know that.**

**me: Anyway, im starting on a new Fullmetal Alchemist fiction. Its gonna go along with the original 51-episode series, not FMA: Brotherhood, so it will have a definitive end. Its gonna be pretty enjoyable.**

**Heres the current summary:**

**Jenna Fremont was just 12 when she was murdered. Now, as she lands herself on the other side of the Gate, will she help or hurt the Elrics in their quest for the Philosophers Stone?**


	11. First Night Back

Given the natural nocturnality of the vampire race, i actually managed to stay awake during class. Yay me. It was boring as heck, and though i feigned attentiveness, i actually was off in my own little world called Imagination-land/world/ville/town/realm/thingy.

Untill everyone pledged themselved to Kaname's service. Like they wouldnt give their lives to the guy anyway. I was the only one who didnt stand up, but i was in the very back corner, so nobody really noticed. Although, i did ponder the things such an act on Kaname's part could implicate.

So when class got out(several hours before sunrise) I decided to walk around campus to see if Zero would suddenly jump out at me. As calculated, he did, shiny toy gun and all.

I glared at him from behind the barrel of the crossing gun, "What did i do?"

"Who did this to you?" He asked me, though it was a sort of tone you might use with a criminal witness. You feel sorta bad for them, but you dont like them much either.

I pushed the gun away with one finger "Okay, first things first, dont use that tone with me cuz i didnt do anything wrong, so its absolutely the wrong tone for finding info. Second, its not nice to point at people, especially when the thing being pointed is a gun."

His glare did not freaking _cease._ Ever! Was there ever a time when he wasnt glaring?!

"It wasnt Kaname if thats what you're thinking-"

He relaxed infinitesimally.

"-but im not telling you who it was. I dont think Kaname wants you to know, and i dont-Oh, hey, its Yuuki!" I pointed up the path, where i saw Yuuki pulling Artemis out.

I also smelled vampire. Dont ask me how i knew, i just _did_. Zero apparently smelled it too, cuz he rushed ahead and caught the hand of whoever was attacking Yuuki. I followed him out. to where Yuuki was, standing beside her. "Jerk! What do you want with this school?" I asked, "Theres no reason to be attacking random kids!"

Random Vampire just ignored me, looking at Zero, who still held his hand, which was apparently tipped with eight-inch-long fingernails, which i envied in the back of my mind. "Zero Kiryuu, for the murder of the pureblood Shizuka Hio, the Supreme Vampire Council has ordered your execution!" He threatened.

"WHAT?!" Was my reaction. Who was this Shizuka chick, and why did they think Zero killed her?!

"But Zero wasnt-" Yuuki was cut off by Zero's hand, pushing her back. I edged a little in front of her, sorta protectively. Hey, she was like my sister or something. She was the only one in the school that actually liked me and didnt want to suck my blood

"Being guilty of this crime means that you must pay with your life," the unknown vampire continiued, "Doesnt that sound like a cheap deal?" His tone suggested that he was fairly arrogant, just like Kaname-Pain-In-The-Neck.

Zero clenched his hand, and i heard all the bones in the unknown vampire's hand shatter. _Yeowch._ The latter cried out, then got this really dark look on his face. "You have the audacity to crush my bones, you bastard Level-E?!" He shouted, then lunged again.

Before i could shout "_HES NOT A LEVEL E!_",Zero literally lifted him off his feet by the hand and slammed him to the ground, pulling the gun he had recently pointed at me. I looked at Yuuki on impulse; she was just as stunned as i was.

"Unfortunately, I was never one to go for 'cheap deals'" Zero allowed, then pulled the trigger. The vampire kind of... evaporated into a bazillion glowing bits, which faded a second later. I stared. Yuuki stared. I turned around cuz i could feel/smell Kaname behind us.

I turned around to go, being rather bored and figuring the Pureblood Jerkwad would protect the school and stuff. Besides, i needed to call Hiro.

As soon as i got far enough away, i whipped out my phone and dialed the number. It picked up after about half a ring, and Hiro was LOUD AS HELL.

"_YOU TOTAL MORON DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS JESUS CHRIST YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA CALL ITS BEEN OVER THIRTY-SIX HOURS AND YOU NEVER CALLED ICHIJOU AND KAIN WERE EVEN MORE WORRIED NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE _BEFORE I KILL YOU, _YOU _JERK!_"_

"Uh, Jeez, Hiro, nice to hear from you too."

_"...Zoey? You sound different."_

"Yeah, well... about that..."

_"Did that Kuran jerk I met bite you?"_

"Well, _yes_, but the Kuran jerk you met wasnt the one i know."

_"Say what?!"_

"You heard. The one I know doesnt look like he's thirty years old. Hes closer to nineteen"**(At least i think so.)**

_"This is my fault..."_

"Of course its not.

_"If i had realized**-"**_

"GODDAMMIT HIRO! Dont you dare go blaming yourself for this crap. I shoulda realized it was fishy in the first place. So just shut up about the whole thing, got it? Its kind of a sore spot right now."

Silence filled the line, _"Where are you?"_ He finally asked.

"Cross Academy. Stuck in the night class. You guys should come out, I think Kaname's getting worried about those two anyway. Just remember to bring the CD player."

_"Are you sure? Isnt the night class chock-full of vampires?"_

"Well, yeah, but theres a day class too thats purely human, except for one guy."

_"...Okay, I'll bite. Who?"_

"Zero Kiryuu."

I could his brain burn from the shock through the phone, "_Bu-b-but the Kiryuu's are dead!"_ He finally yelled. _"My cousin is still alive?!"_

"Oh yeah, you did say your mom was his dad's sister or something, didnt you? And 'undead' might be a better term. But he still clings to his Hunter heritage."

_"Jeezum. And i thought Shizuka just flat-out killed them all."_

"Shizuka?" Wasnt that the name the guy had said before Zero put a round through his head?

_"Yeah. Another pureblood like the Kurans. I think she went crazy after my auntie and uncle killed her lover or whatever. But then, they say that he wasnt a Level-E, yet, so i guess there must have been a mistake."_

"Huh. You know Shizuka's dead, right?"

_"No _way_! For real?"_

"Yep. The head vamps or whatever think Zero did it. Personally, i can understand if he did, but i'm skeptical."

_"Huh. Guess i should come up there..."_

"Damn straight, boy."

_"I'm sixteen, thanks very much!"_

"And i have the mentality of a thirty year old. And a newly sharpened pair of fangs."

_"And i have a crossing gun."_

"So do i."

_"But it wont hurt me."_

"Touche. But still. Catch the next train, there should be one leaving at seven AM and it gets here at two."

_"M'kay. Im gonna give the guests the word and catch some Z's. We'll talk later._"

"I'll see if i can get Kaname to let me out of the house long enough to meet you at the station."

_"Cool. Smell ya later."_

"I'm pretty sure I should be saying that." Click. I snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I heard Zero ask from behind me. I spun around to face him.

"My ex-roommate Hiroshi Noboru. He says he's your cousin?"

Zero's eyes widened, "'Roshi's alive?" He asked, more to himself than me. I nodded. "He's supposed to have been killed!"

"He said the same about you."

Zero didnt respond for a minute. "He's coming?"

"At two today the bullet train comes in. I promised to meet him at the station."

"I'm coming with you."

I frowned, "Uh, i guess...? I was gonna get, like, Shiki to come with, but i suppose that would work." I frowned and flattened a stray bit of silver hair that was starting to look like Edward from _Fullmetal Alchemist_'s antenna. He regarded me with a strange look. I shrugged. "I have hair OCD. You looked like Edward Elric for a minute there."

"_Fullmetal Alchemist_?"

"Yep. Dont worry. I'm not an obsessive fangirl."

Silence from his end. I took this as relief.

"Anyway. It's nearly dawn, so i gotta get some shuteye. I need to be up by twelve-thirty." Zero nodded. I nodded with him, "Meet me by the Moon Dorm gate, 'kay? 1:00 on the dot." I turned around, and paused, "You know..." I rethought the timing and shut my mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later, if i remember." I ran back to the dorms like i was on fire, popping a potato-pill(my new pet name for the blood tablets) as i went. I ran mostly because Zero scared me normally, i didnt even wanna think about how _persuasive_ he could be.

...NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKO!

* * *

**Sooooooo! Second Season! I likey.**

**Iggy: Been wondering when you would get back to this one...**

**Me: Yeah, me too. I just needed a plot bunny, and by god, i got one. Yay me.**

**Now people: GO READ MY FMA FIC AND DO THE CONTEST AT THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER!!! TIS CRITICAL TO THE PLOT!**

**Iggy: Also, about the anime-**

**Me: VIC, TRAVIS, AND LAURA ARE GONNA BE AIDOU, KAIN, AND YUUKI IN THE ENGLISH DUB! WIKIPEDIA, MAN!!!  
**


	12. Chemistry of Bloodlust

**I think i have to insert some random fluff. I've never *actually* written fluff before, so hopefully I can nail it okay. Tell me how you like it. I beg you.**

The bullet train came in at exactly the right time. There was a pregnant silence between Zero and Hiro, though they walked into the woods together as soon as the car pulled up to the gate. Ichijou, Akatsuki and I headed off toward the Moon Dorm. Kaname, of course, was expecting them back and in his office/private suite/dorm room as soon as they walked through the dorm gate.

However, not before we exchanged a few choice words.

"So..."

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Umm..."

"It sucks at the moment."

"Huh."

And pretty much the whole walk went like that. Even Ichijou was at a loss for words, which, if you know Ichijou, means that the apocalypse is happening in about twenty seconds.

Yep. It was that akward.

As soon as I got back to the Moon Dorms, I headed up the stairs and knocked on Aidou's door twice.

"Aidou, you better be decent!" I shouted before barging in. It was nearly four in the morning by this time, so dawn would be in an hour or two. About time for the vampires to go to bed.

I froze. Aidou was shirtless, apparently looking for his uniform in his pigsty of a room(How Akatsuki put up with this boy, I can never tell.) I blushed. "Sorry." I muttered.

Okay, yeah, its not like he wasnt good to look at. Screw you. I'm a girl. He's a cute, shirtless guy. This is how shit works. Totally _not_ the point!

He smirked at me, "It's okay. We havent really gotten to talk, have we?"

I shrugged, trying to force the heat away from my cheeks, "Thats part of why I came." I told him, walking forward into the pit of death and closing the door behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck were prickling. I patted them down nonchalantly, trying to find an ice breaker. "So whats Kaname been up to?"

Aidou shrugged, apparently giving up the search for a pajama top for the time being, and sat on his bed, indicating that I should join him, "I dont know. I havent really seen him yet."

I plopped down beside him, ignoring anything lower than his neck, "Pshht. Like he'd tell me anything, the manipulative bastard. Hes worse than..." I thought a minute, then decided on, "Greg House."

"Who's that? Not a _boyfriend,_ I hope." Aidou faked an appalled look, and I laughed once.

"Tv show. Hugh Laurie. USA Network, back in the States. Channel sixty-something, if you have cable TV." I laughed, "He's pretty good looking... In a fifty-something way."

Aidou smirked, "I see."

I returned with a half-glare, 'You're a jerk. But this is not the issue here," I waved my hand absentmindedly. Then I noticed Aidou eyeing me carefully. "What? See something you like?" I said without thinking, then blushed. _Warning; Mouth works faster than brain._

He grinned, then pounced on me. Fricking literally. Im not bullshitting you in any way, shape or form.

One second I was sitting next to him, next he was _on fucking top of me_, pinning me down to his bed with his entire body. I couldnt even kick him off, i could barely wiggle my toes. My arms and hands were also a no-go; He had them pinned over my head with his hands clutching my wrists in a steel grip. His mouth was moving roughly against mine, and I felt his tounge force its way into my mouth when I opened it by accident: Whether to gasp or scream, I dont remember. It all gets kind of fuzzy until he pulled back, a look of triumph on his face.

"Knew it," He proclaimed.

I was still in shock and gasping for breath, but I managed to get out, "Knew fucking _what?"_

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were bitten."

"You figured that out _how?!"_

He stuck his tounge out, and I noticed a spot that was a little more red than it should be. "You bit my tounge."

My eye twitched, "_I _bit your tounge? You...you...you freaking-"

He silenced me with his mouth again, and this time-without meaning to, I _swear_!- I started sucking on his tounge a little. It wasnt cuz I, ahem, _wanted _him per se, but his blood tasted so fricking _sweet_... like candy. Like a Jolly Rancher or something. Some really, really sugary, liquified hard candy.

I was jolted out of my blood-infused haze by a click, a sigh, and a slam. I looked over at the door, letting go of Aidou. "...Shit. Someone just came in the room."

"I didnt notice anything," He lied smoothly.

I growled at him, "Get off of me. Now."

He pouted, "Well, why should I?"

"Because I_ said_ so, now get off of me before you end up with a broken nose." I shoved him off of me, and got up, brushing myself off. "Im... gonna take a shower." I stalked out of the room, down the hall to my own, and grabbed a towel and a pair of pajamas before crossing the hall again to take said shower.

I gazed in the mirror at my face. My lips were a little too red, and as I licked them, I could taste more blood. My eyes were fading from what must have been a crimson red color back to their normal blue, giving them kind of a purple tinge. My hair looked like hell. Something shimmered on my cheek, and I touched it with my finger. It came away wet.

Jesus Christ Super-fucking-star, I had probably been _thisclose _to... I didnt even want to think about it. At all. And I couldnt fucking tell anyone! Yuuki was out, she would probably giggle and try to set me up again, Zero would hate me for it, Hiro would try to kill Aidou which i really didnt want happening(Read: I didnt want genocide happening because of me), and the Chairman would be just as bad as Yuuki, then probably try to give me _the Talk_. Kaname, Ichijou, and Akatsuki were out... just cuz they were out. They were people i really didnt want to tell.

One thing was certian: I sooo wasnt going to class that night.

* * *

Kaname noticed two things night.

The first, Aidou seemed more distracted and out of it than usual, almost melancholy.

The second, Zoey Husted hadnt come out of her room.

* * *

**Plot bunny of doom and destruction. I feel bad for Zee in this chapter, but I didnt know what else to do. But I promise, this isnt just a filler chapter. It helps with the plot, if only a little.**

**Iggy: Sadly, she enjoys torturing her main character in this story. **


	13. Rumors

If you lived in the Night Class dorms, you knew that something had happened between the resident flirt Aidou and the strange, American newcomer Zoey Husted, or Zee for short. Some said that they had done the dirty and now Zee was too embarrased to leave her sanctuary; Other belived that Aidou and Zee had fought it out and Zee was too angry to face everyone safely. Either way, two facts were known; that Aidou and Zee had been caught in a comprimising position by Akatsuki Kain, and Zee now had not left her room in three days save for meals, which she brought directly back to her room anyway. She never faced anyone directly, and Kaname had seemingly given her a bye for the whole week of classes. He never explained it.

Nobody knew how the secret got out. Supposedly, Akatsuki had told Ichijou, who had told Kaname and Shiki, and someone had overheard their conversation and told the rest of the Night Class. But nobody really knew.

Everyone agreed on one thing: The next time Zee came out of her room (at approximately one o'clock in the morning for the midnight meal) they would confront her.

The group consisted of Charolette, Kiana and Kyoko(twins), and Ayume. The four were probably the most gossipy young girls in the entire Night Class. Charolette was the one most considered the leader, and it was she who planned it out.

The plan was simple: To corner the girl during class, whenever Kaname had left the room. They would implement it that night.

* * *

(back to Zee...)

I walked at the very back of the pack to class, eyes on the ground in front of me. Aidou was somewhere near the front, flirting with all of his fangirls. Girls were gossiping; I guess Akatsuki had told someone who had spilled about Aidou and I's situation the other day/night. Fangirls and boys were screaming the names of their favorite Night Classer. All in all, a pretty normal evening.

As soon as class started, I was entirely focused on my work. Math sucked. It was something like a mix between algebra-1 and quantum physics. The name escaped me. I usually spent twice as long on my papers because I wrote them in English first, then translated them to Japanese second. As you can imagine, that takes some time.

But of course, long shadows absolutely had to ruin my day.

"So, is it true about you and Aidou?"

xXxXxXx

"So, is it true about you and Aidou?"

The entire classroom looked up. The teacher had left the room, and Kaname had followed soon after. Now left unsupervised, four girls had cornered the American level-D vampire known as Zee, who had been rumored to have been with Aidou. Of course, the girls doing the cornering were the closest thing to the steryotypical American white gossip girl that the school held, actual American included. When Zee didnt answer, but kept writing, the leader Charolette popped a hip, set one hand on her waist and slammed the other on the poor girls paper, "Answer me, you American bitch!"

The only sign that the girl had heared them was the tightened grip on her pencil.

"I asked you a question, you white-trash slut-" Charolette let out a yelp...

xXxXxXx(pov switch!)

...as I grabbed her wrist and twisted it in a way that it was not meant to be twisted. I finally looked up at the misfortunate gossip, anger plain on my face.

"Absolutely. Nothing. Happened."

Her terrified groupies squealed, but one of them(A twin, dont know which) spoke up, "We dont believe that!" Most of the class nodded timidly.

_Give 'em yer grr face, kiddo,_ my dad's voice echoed in my mind, and I tried to calm the string of fear tensed in my belly,"You dont? Then let me explain," I growled, tossing the girl in my grasp to the floor. Her posse gathered around her as she rubbed her aching wrist. I climbed atop a table, crossing my arms. "Absolutely nothing happened, nor will ever happen between Aidou Hanabusa and I. Not if I can help it." I said loudly.

xXxXxXxXx(another POV change.)

"Absolutely nothing happened, nor will ever happen, between Aidou Hanabusa and I." The girl announced, "Not if I can help it." Kaname was listening from outside the door. Though the rumors would be devastating to any other young woman, this girl continiued to surprise him with her semingly bottomless well of proud defiance. Though he honestly expected much courage from someone in her situation, he had expected her to be worn down after everything.

"If you really must know what happened," the girl continiued, and Kaname could hear her pacing slightly, "Aidou tripped, and landed on me. Being the flirtatious prick that he is, he decided to try to charm me. Needless to say, it didnt work."I paused After Akatsuki had left the scene, I got up and left, but not before slapping Aidou." Kaname knew this was false, but it was a well-woven lie, he had to admit, "Thats it. And if anyone else decides to _insinuate_ any kind of close, personal relationshp between Aidou-senpai and I without any kind of reasonable witness account, I will not hesitate to kick their asses, whether or not Kaname is in the area. _Any questions?!" _She yelled the last bit, and nobody emitted so much as a breath.

xXxXxXxXx(You guessed it...)

"Any questions?" I said louder than intended, and nobody dared even to breath. I stepped off the table gathered my books, and left the room quietly. I brushede past Kaname on my way out, but he didnt say a word. Thank god. It was probably about midnight or 1:00 AM, but I figured Yuuki or Zero might be out. Maybe I could hang out with them or something.

As it turns out, I came across Yuuki first. Or rather, she came across me. I forced a smile, "Hey, Yuuki-san, whats up?"

"Zee-sama!" Yuuki smiled, "How have you been? I was worried!"

I just shrugged. "Night class might be in a little bit of an uproar. I kind of violently dispelled some rumors, pretty much dissed Kaname, and stormed out."

"Zee-sama!" Yuuki huffed.

I held my hands up in a surrender gesture, "Dont look at me like that! Jerkwad has it comin to him anyway. Later." I waved, skipping away. As soon as I hit the great outdoors, I slowed to a walking pace, breathing deeply. A little bit later, I sat down under a tree, resting my eyes, just for... a.... minute...

An hour later, I woke up from a memory. Again of that day, however many months ago it was. I dont really remember the time anymore. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met by a pair of glacial blue orbs. I smirked, "True to form, the blondie is there when I wake up. What is it now?" I asked Aidou.

**Lolz. Dont you love those cliffhangers?**

**Iggy: Not really...**

**Me: You suck. Anyway, theres your OC named Charolette, reviewer who knows who they are. Sorry to make her a queen bitch, but it fit the plot. **

**Iggy: Read/review/refer, people. They feed the plot bunnies.**

**----EDIT!!!!!----**

**Me: Oh yeah, news. Someone at Funimation or something screwed up, and I recently found out that Vic Mignogna isnt playing Aidou- Hes playing our silverhaired angst magnet buddy.**

**Cant remember whos playing everyone else, but i know that its totally changed. Grrrrrrr.**


	14. Heart and Mind

Aidou just looked at me, 'Class is over." He replied after a minute.

I shrugged, "...And?" I asked, putting my hands palm up.

"...We should be getting back to the dorm."

I raised an eyebrow, "You came all this way to tell me that?" I chuckled, "Jeez. Its not like its hard to read your thoughts when you have it plastered on your face. Just apologize and get it over with. Sit down. Lets talk." I patted the ground next to me, and he sat.

We just stayed silent for a minute though. What was he supposed to say? "Im sorry I totally used your feelings and violated your sense of personal security multiple times?" ...Okay, so maybe that would be nice. I pulled on the ends of my sleeves.

"I am sorry. You know that, right?" Aidou asked seriously.

I shrugged, but nodded, "Mm-hmm"

"I wanted to make it up to you."

"How's that?"

"Would you be willing to come to a social event with me?" I gazed at him questioningly, and he explained, "My family is hosting a ball for the vampire community. Few of the Night Class are going to be there, so rumors shouldnt spread anymore, but I can see if you wouldnt wish to go." He said, suddenly very formal.

"Are you... asking me on a date?" I asked, suddenly kind of amused.

He blushed -_blushed!- _and turned away, "I guess not then, huh?"

"Sure."

He faced me again, "Huh?"

"I said, okay. I'll go with you to this dance thing." I told him, pushing myself up from the ground, "When is it anyway?"

"Tomorrow night." He replied.

"HUHWHAA?!"

xXxXxXx

I growled at my reflection. It was disturbing.

I looked like such a_ girl_. I barely recognized myself.

I was wearing a_ fluffy, metallic, blue dress._That Yuuki had helped me pick out. Note to self: Must thank Yuuki, then kill her for enabling this abominable event.

My hair was done up, also courtesy of Yuuki, into a freaking waterfall of ringlets. I had finally washed most of the muddy brown dye out by this time, so my hair was a pretty bronzeish color. I mostly growled at the bodice of the dress, which emphasized my boobs - an element I always attempted to de-emphasize because, lets face it, pretty girls with big boobs are never taken seriously or considered smart - and my waistline, which was insanely tight because of the corset I had to wear underneath it. I could barely breathe!

Plus, it made my but look slightly bigger than it was. I hoped I wouldnt see Hiro around. He would so have a field day, that funny little prick.

I heard a knock on my door "...Zee-chan?" I heard Ichijou ask from the other side, "You almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I called, pulling on the long gloves, "Just reminding myself to commit suicide if someone sees me."

"Why's that?"

I walked to the door and threw it open with a little much force, "Nobody will ever take me seriously again with this outfit!" I exclaimed. Emerald eyes widened, and I facepalmed, "I'm calling this off, tell Aidou I'm sorry-"

"No, its just that... You look.. good." Ichijou studdered.

I gave him a look like _Duh!_ "This is my point! Nobody takes the pretty girls seriously!"I told him, "I try so desprately hard NOT to pretty and then ALL OF THE SUDDEN I end up like the Mary-Sue character in every fanfic on the web, all pretty and dressed up and stuff and theres NOTHING i can do about it! FML!"

Okay, so I thought second part. I should have said it though.

Ichijou gave me a smile "Come on. Aidou would be dissappointed if you stood him up."

"I guess," I sighed, "But I still cant believe I agreed to this."

Ichijou and I walked down the hallway. I nearly broke my ankle several times before I finally got used to the heels(they werent even THAT HIGH! Proves how much I do formal...) and nearly chucked them off when I decended the stairs. Ichijou chuckled a little, supporting me with one arm.

I hate heels. And dresses.

------(For this part I assumed that Kaname and Ichijou, Akatsuki and Ruka, and Aidou were in different cars. It helps the scene.)

I was alone.

In a limo.

In a dress.

With Aidou.

Who was staring at me.

_I am in soooooo much trouble, _I thought. Every time I looked at him, I would meet his stare, blush deeply, and look away, only to repeat the cycle a few seconds later.

I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve. "So, uh..." i tried to find an icebreaker, "Where are we going?"

"A place my family owns." He replied, still looking at me.

"...Where?"

"Ten minutes from here."

"...Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He asked, apparently coming back to reality from his thoughts, "Oh, um, yeah."

I smirked, "You're a really bad liar. Worse than I am."

"Why _did_ you lie, anyway?"

I frowned, "Uh, what are you reffering to...?"

"The other night, when Charolette and her friends started talking to you."

I blushed, again, and turned to face out the window, "What, cuz I was just gonna accept the rumors? No _thanks_. I just want them all to leave me the hell alone and let me get on with my life." The sun was quickly fading from view, trailed in firey-hued streaks. "Isn't your family hosting this thing?" I asked, for a change in subject.

He smirked faintly, "That's why I dont like it."

I rolled my eyes, _At least you still have one,_ I thought bitterly. The car rolled to a stop, and I peered through the darkness at the apparently abandoned building. "We're here?"

"Yes," Aidou replied shortly, and exited the car, holding the door for me. I followed him, wincing as I put my feet on the ground. I repeat, I _hate_ heels. Aidou offered me his arm, which I also took. I saw Akatsuki, Ruka, Ichijou and the Pureblood Jerkwad himself apparently waiting for us. We followed them toward the building, where Akatsuki had stopped.

"Hanabusa," He called for attention.

"What is it, Akatuski?" Aidou replied.

"No matter how you look at it, thats Yuuki Cross lying on the ground.

And so she was, like she had fainted or something. I put my free hand on my hip, "She must have pretty bad karma to pick here, of all places, to take a nap." I huffed.

"What a troublesome child," Kaname said.

"... Well, someone has to carry her to safety, I guess," I muttered, hooking my shoes off and picking Yuuki up. She was surpisingly light. "Might as well be me. I owe her a favor or two."

------

We all stood gathered, minus Ichijou and Kaname, surveying the people around us. Some were casting dirty looks my way, which I pretended not to see.

"To think that Ichiou would come to this banquet..." Ruka sighed. Aidou handed me a glass of stuff I didnt drink. I'm pretty sure it was some kind of wine thing, since it was red, but I didnt really know. Or want to.

"Definately a rare sight," Akatsuki agreed, "Dont look so down, Hanabusa. The only reason the Hunter's association sent people is to make sure the agreement is upheld."

"Even so, why does it have to be that guy?" Aidou said.

I knew who he meant. Zero was leaning against a pillar about twenty feet away, along with, get this. Hiro. "What I wanna know is why Yagari turned in my ex-roommate." I muttered. I was actually kind of pissed off about it. I just hoped he wouldnt get brainwashed into thinking I was evil when I so obviously wasnt.

"Who knows?" Aidou replied, then gestured to the glass of 'wine' in my hand "You should drink. You're starting to look malnourished."

I supposed I might have, since I hadn't been eating my potato pills for the past week or so in my emo-licious, post-trauma depression. I rolled my eyes and took a small sip. It reminded me of Martinelli's, that sparkling cider stuff that everyone has at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Only for vampires.

I shifted my weight, trying to ease the ache in my feet. "Happy now?" I asked with a sigh. "It's not like I was trying to starve myself. The drama of the last few weeks just builds up."

Ruka and Akatsuki nodded.

I gazed over at Hiro, "Wonder how the kids holding up. Its kinda weird. Him, Zero and I are all in such similar situations..." I trailed off, not really expecting them to listen. \

Then I spotted him. I dont know why I paid particular attention, I just did.

He had flaxen hair and very pale skin. He was a bit taller than some people there, though not all. And he was looking at me.

He smiled and winked, and then he dissappeared into the crowd. I frowned, blinking.

"Zee-chan? Is something the matter?" Aidou asked, a bit concerned.

I shook my head, shrugging, "I thought I saw someone... Its nothing."

----

After a few hours, there ended up being some actual dancing going on. Aidou held out one hand, "May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling.

I flushed slightly, "I... cant dance." I finally answered.

He laughed a bit, pulling me to my feet, "There's nothing to it. Just let me lead," He said, placing one hand on my waist. I put mine on his shoulder, and the other was clasped in his.

After a minute, I smirked, "This reminds me of when I was younger. When my dad would come home from, like, China or wherever he went on his business trips, sometimes there would be a big dinner party." I smirked at myself, "Heh. Never could dance then, either."

"You're dancing now." He pointed out.

I laughed once, "I'm not dancing._ You're_ dancing. I'm just following."

After another minute of silence, Aidou finally said, "Zee-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"...Why did you run away?"

_Oh._ I chewed my lip, "Well... I got scared, I guess." I muttered. "It all just got kind of...intense. Too much."

"I'm sorry." And I could tell he meant it.

I shook my head, smiling softly. "It's okay. It's not like a person can control what their heart says anyway."

Then _I_ leaned up and kissed _him_, as we danced through the night.

...And somehow I knew, things were going to get pretty disastrous, pretty soon.

* * *

**HAHAHA! FLUFF! Am I made of win or what?-is proud of self-  
**

**Iggy: My guess is "or what."**

**Me: -whacks- R/R/R, people. They feed the plot bunnies.**


	15. Heart to heart with Hiro

**...I have no excuse. Please read it before i go crazy. I feel like i dropped the ball with this chapter, so i might go back and edit it, but here it is.**

**Iggy: Feel grateful. She felt bad cuz her plot bunnies all went missing.

* * *

  
**

_The oncoming oil tanker. Swerving to get out of the way. Flipping. Rollling. Stopping upside down. Barely alive. A grinning, bloodthirsty face. Then, a flash, and a different landscape took the place of the crash.  
_

_The flaxen-haired man I had noticed at the vampire ball was staring at me. His eyes, I could now see, were a strange silver color. He was smiling at me, dressed in white robes and surrounded in light._

_"Come to me," He said, without moving his lips, holding his hand out. I nearly took it, but shied back._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Return to me, Gotfreye(1)" He repeated. Somehow, I recognized this as my name. "I am your father."_

_"My father is dead," I replied sourly, not really understanding. "Who do you think you're fooling?"_

_He opened his mouth to say something else, but the dream turned dark, though the flaxen-haired man seemed to radiate his own light, as golden as his hair. The light faded to darkness about ten feet away from him, and I realized that I was standing at an in-between, in a sort of twilight-zone. Only without the freaky supernatural stuff._

_I turned to peer into the darkness. I could see nothing but writhing shadows and a clear case of heterochromia, or difference in eye color for those of us nonsmart ones. I couldnt see the face, but the eyes shone bright, one crimson red and the other a brilliant blue. I felt like I had seen these eyes before, but I couldnt place where. The shadows reached out, pulling me in, and it hurt, oh _god_, it hurt!_

_"Nobody is saved around you. Not your boyfriend, not your best friend, and especially not the girl you call your sister. Not unless you come to me."_

_I opened my mouth to scream-  
_

_"Show me that it ends, its aaaaaallright,_

_Show me how defenseless you really are._

_Satisfied and empty insiiiiide,_

_Thats alright, lets give this another try!"  
_

At the sound of the familiar Breaking Benjamin song, I woke up, sweating bullets and clutching my nightshirt in the approximate location of my heart and gasping like I was having an asthma attack._ What the hell kind of a dream was that?_ I wondered, shaken but calming down enough to flick the alarm to 'off'. I drew my wings around me(with much creaking of joints-I always take a quick flight, every night, but recently I had been skipping nights.) and started picking at some old feathers, humming the same song my alarm played. Every so often, I would pluck an old, disheveled feather out, but not too often, thank god, I would _hate_ to go through molting season like a real bird.

I smiled to myself, faintly remembering all the times when I was really little, and my parents would help me, when my wings were still too short and out of proportion to the rest of me to really clean them properly myself.

I OCD'd over my feathers for a while, almost wondering why nobody had showed up to drag me kicking and screaming to class, when i realized: Oh yeah. They were pretty much all at their families' humongous mansions for break. A precious few had stayed at the school, along with Aidou, but he was doing some snooping 24-7 so he probably wasn't in. I, of course, was still here because Kaien Cross was still my legal guardian.

Then, I randomly lost the Game.(2)

By this time, I realized that it was probably the middle of the day, close to about thee in the afternoon. I decided to head out, even though it was soooo early for me. My outfit consisted of jeans, a black tee with the embroidered slits in the back, and a sweater that would be baggy enough to allow my wings a little wiggle room but not enought that I was totally dwarfed within it.

Thinking back on my dream, my mind randomly stuck on one detail.

"What the _hell _kind of a name is 'Got-fray?'" I wondered aloud.

* * *

I was so epically bored, it wasnt even funny.

Why, you might ask, could I not go flying? Well, theres this thing called IT WAS UNNATURALLY SUNNY THAT DAY AND NO CLOUDS IN SIGHT. I would have been seen. Being seen has already gotten me in SO MUCH FREAKY SHISHKABOBS its even less funny than my being bored.

Getting back to the topic, I was walking toward the boy's day class dorms. I knew that Hiro, also being an orphan(hate that word!) wouldnt exactly be able to go other places than the school. He was probably hanging out with Zero, who would be in the dorms.

Didnt really expect to see Yuuki or the Incredible Blonde Wakeup Call there, though. Or that random Day Class girl who could possibly have been the dorm president, but I couldnt remember.

Aidou was apparently pleading the girl not to tell anyone he was there. Seemingly, the girl agreed, and left. At the same moment, Zero opened the door to the dorms.

"Aidou-sempai. What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah!" Yuuki cried, "Night class students arent allowed within Day Class dorms." She then noticed me, "Oh, you too, Zee-san?"

Zero and Aidou turned to look at me, "Zee-chan," "Husted-kun," They greeted me, one friendlier than the other.

"Aww, Zerooooooo! You know that you dont have to adress me like that." I pouted. "Besides, I just came cuz I needed to talk with Hiro."

"Can you take your _friend _back back to your dorm?" Zero growled.

"I dont want to stay in the Moon Dorms. I will not go back!" Aidou declared bravely.

Cue faceplant by Yours truly. Zero mentioned something about a rope (_Kinky!_ The dirty side of my personality shouted) and Aidou took off running, Zero in close pursuit. Hiro, slightly confused, came out behind us. "What the hell is he doing?" He asked, "Hi Zee. Been a while."

"Hiro! I been looking for ya." I gave him a one-armed hug, "Hows my ex-roomie-who-plays-music-at-obscenely-loud-volumes-at-ungodly-hours-in-the-morning?"

He pushed me away, "Hey, I do not!"

"You certianly used to, blockhead."

"Did not!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes. We wouldnt get anywhere like this, "What the heck ever. I kinda want to talk to you," I motioned to the three other students, "privately."

"We could... use my room," He stated, "Unless you're trying to rip my throat out or something." At my death glare, he paled, "Alright, bad joke."

"Which I am so gonna pretend never was spoken," I agreed, "So lets go up to your room and talk because I need to talk and if I dont I may explode via the head."

"Fine." He said, then gave me a once-over, "You look... good," He said after a moment.

"I'm in too much pain to care." I muttered,"The sun is trying to fry me to death."

"Alright, alright. Come on. My room's up on the third floor."

* * *

I popped a potato pill as i crossed the threshold into Hiro's room. It was clean; His stereo was set up in one corner, and his CD collection was piled on top of the speakers. There was a bed, and a dresser, and a mirror, and a bathroom that he told me he shared with Zero. I noticed a white armband on top of the dresser, with a red design of a rose with a crescent moon in the center. "You didnt tell me that you were a prefect now," I observed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not yet. Headmaster Cross says he wants me to be though, I just gotta go through the hour-long crash course to Day Class fangirls."

I grimaced, "Be glad you dont have to deal with them yet. And watch out for fanboys, too. They're fewer, but harder to catch."

"I'll keep that in mind," He said lightly. He then motioned for me to sit on his bed. "Feel free to relax. I'm not stupid enough to try anything."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Last time i sat on someone else's bed, I was tounge-raped and made to drink blood. Kinda traumatic."

Hiro's eyes bugged out, "You want me to kill him for you?" He all but begged.

"Not really, we made up. Can I tell you a secret though, even though it might be kinda hard to understand, you being human and all?"

"Ummm... sure?"

"You know how human blood tastes metallic to other humans?"

He shrugged, "I've bitten my tounge once or twice."

"His tasted like a liquified jolly rancher. Like, the watermelon kind."

He stared blankly at me."...Oh...kay?"

"Uh-huh. On a semi related note, the blood tablets taste like potatoes."

"...Anything else, or are you just going to rattle off random crap I really dont care about?" He deadpanned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, actually. I think..." I blew a stray hair out of my face, finally sitting down, "I think I may have seen my biological father."

"...What?" Hiro blanched. "I thought your dad was dead."

"My adoptive dad, yeah. My biological one..." I laughed humorlessly, "Well, lets just say i take after him a bit."

He looked at me blankly again.

"Umm, you do remember that i have wings, right?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds, then shook his head, his face clearing and setting to "determined/listening closely" type of face. "Tell me what happened."

"It started a few nights back..."

* * *

**1)Go look it up. Alternate spelling is "Gotfreya" if you need help.**

**2) Three rules of the game:**

**-You are always playing the game, whether you know it or not**

**-Anytime you think about the game, you lose, and you must announce it as soon as possible.**

**-You have a fifteen minute grace period, in which you must attempt to make other people lose the game.**

**So yeah, Y'ALL JUST LOST THE GAME TWICE IN ONE CHAPPIE~! R/R/R!  
**


	16. Who's your Daddy?

**Okay, so as i start this, i just got back from a five-day road trip and it was EXHAUSTING! The train was two and a half hours late the first time, the normal train trip is about six and a half hours, and they kept stopping too long at all the stops on the way back! What the frick?**

**Iggy: She was complaining the whole time. Also, she plays her MP3 player way too loud.**

**Me: I DO NOT! You're bat-boy, with the supersonic hearing and shit! I had it at 15, okay?**

**Iggy: Um, thats TOP VOLUME.**

**Me:...No it isnt. Mine goes up to 30.**

**Iggy: Yeah, cuz you took the volume limit off so it goes all the way to the top.**

**Me:...Just shut up, will ya?  
**

**Iggy: Only if you stop blasting J-pop. **

**Me: Oh, what, so i cant listen to japanese music now? IM TRYING TO LEARN THE STUPID SONG!**

**Iggy: Will you just stop yelling and give the readers the stupid chapter?  
**

Hiro and I returned downstairs, after an honest talk. Though, both of us hid some darker secrets. I didnt tell him about a few sensitive topics of mine -pick your favorite- and I knew he was hiding something, by the way his eyes shifted and the way he smelled. You know how horses can supposedly smell it when you're anxious? So can vampires; Anxiety and fear are similar in scent, kind of a cross between tangy, sweet, and bitter.

Jeez, im getting pretty good at the vampire thing.

I just barely walked into the common room when I caught a scent of blood from the kitchen. I stiffened, at the same time Aidou did. Hiro, being human, didnt notice anything. I rolled my eyes. I could hear Yuuki and Zero talking behind the door, too softly to make out any words, especially not in Japanese, but Hiro reached for his pocket when we all felt Zero's normally sane -if depressing- presence drench through with bloodlust. I held him back, shaking my head. I figured that they wouldnt take too kindly to being interrupted.

"Down, boy." I told him. "Yuuki consented."

He backed down regretfully.

* * *

"Aidou. We should go." Zee told the blonde, not looking at anywhere but straight ahead. Aidou looked at the girl. She looked troubled, and the confused scent laced with something he did not recognize easily. Her citric scent mingled with a kind of musty, papery smell, as well as the much more recognizable metallic one.

"...Sure." Aidou told her, though what he really wanted was to ask her why she felt...whatever the musty smell meant.

Zee smiled fleetingly, and turned to give Hiroshi a hug. "Bye, Hiro!" She sang, and skipped away with Aidou in close pursuit.

However, once they were a sufficient distance away from the dorms, she sombered. She seemed to forget the blonde was there, as she looked up at the sun. She began speaking, no, singing, a song in English. It took him a minute to realize it was a very popular song, one he had heard coming from her dorm more than once.

_"If i go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If i'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?"_

Aidou didnt listen to American music much, but he had heard his fair share of it from his Zee-chan. Every so often, when she thought nobody was around to listen, she would sing. Sometimes popular Japanese songs, which she claimed to know by 'watching too much Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist as a child,' but mostly it was American. He saw the labels when she left her CD's out; My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park... It mostly sounded the same to him, but he didnt dare say that to her face.

She could be scary if and when she was angry.

In response to the questions both sung and unspoken, he looped his arm around her shoulders. She jumped a little, but leaned her head on the slightly taller teen's shoulder. They stopped, and she turned to wrap her own arms around him, head resting at the crook of his neck.

"Tell me what's wrong," He asked.

"The world," she muttered back, "The entire world is what's wrong."

He laughed a bit, "Could you narrow it down, please?"

"Hmm..." She gave a sigh, "i'm in love with a vampire, I'm a vampire myself, I havent had chocolate in forever, and the blood tablets arent all that great." Aidou knew that wasnt the thing she was most worried about, but he let it slide.

"'In love with a vampire?' Thats a bad thing?" He smirked at the girl.

"That can tend to be dangerous to one's health."

"Only if the relationship isnt equal," He retorted easily, "which ours is."

"Touche." She picked her head up and sniffed. "Hey, how come I only recently could smell emotions? I never could before, but today... I could literally _smell_ that Hiro was keeping stuff from me."

"The process of becoming a vampire is a long one... Or so I hear. The shock of having so many new changes forced on you all at once could drive you over the edge. Maybe."

"...Thats a pleasant thought."

"Indeed."

The girl released him and danced away, casting a backward glance at him as if nothing in the world were wrong. "Come on. We should get back to the dorms."

Aidou wasnt stupid. She smelled like she was hiding something. A tangy, bittersweet scent.

* * *

I blinked at the man occupying my room. It was the same one I had seen at a distance at the ball, and the same one from my dream. His hair was pale, tied back into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. His wings were huge, and folded loosely enough to be comfortable, but tight enough that they didnt knock anything over. They were not the pure white you might expect, but a tawny brown. The same color as my own, where I didnt put in the comb-in blue dye. He was turned away from me, at my stereo, flipping though my CD cases. I took a glance at one of them; he was looking at my 'S-T' case, as shown by Skillet's Awake album.

The first thing I said to him was, "Could you please put that down? Im very protective of my music related stuff, see."

The man turned around. His eyes were the purest silver, and forgive me if i dip into corniness, but his eyes were tired and full of wisdom. "Hello, Gotfreye." He said. "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you, my dear daughter."

* * *

**END!**

**Iggy:...**

**Me:...**

**Both:...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: JUST KIDDING! Ha, it would be too short. **

* * *

I raised an eyebrow, shifting my weight and crossing my arms. Gotfreye must be my 'real' name. "Does that make you my biological father, then?" I asked.

He smiled, "'Oh, ye of little faith,'" He quoted. "I am indeed your father."

"...Do you have a name, cuz its kinda weird calling you dad." I deadpanned.

He laughed, "I suppose that would be a little weird," He said less-than-formally, "My friends at work call me Mike."

Mike? Odd name for an angel. Unless..."You're the archangel Micheal." I realized.

"The one and only."

I thought about this. And thought some more. Then I walked right up to him and gave him a good backhand across the face.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR THIRTEEN-" I then realized that i had MISSED my own birthday, ironically on the day of the ball, where I had first seen the man,"FOURTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DUMP ME ON A DOORSTEP, AND WHY ON THIS ENTIRE FUCKING EARTH DID YOU LET ME GO THROUGH HELL THESE LAST FIVE OR SIX MONTHS? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" I was yelling so loud, tears began to form and I got a little lightheaded, and I had to fight to steady my breathing.

He rubbed his cheek once. "I was given an order by God not to interfere. I'm so sorry." He then added, "I'm actually breaking that order right now. But i needed to teach you something, and tell you something."

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

"That you're on the path to doing what you were created to do."

"Which is?"

"Destroying the pureblood Kuran Rido."

"And why cant the all-seeing deity do that himself?"

"Because the vampiric race is not under his control."

* * *

**Theres a nice cliffie to end it on! Eh? Ehhh?**

**Iggy: Yep. And with a day to spare before school starts. **

**Me: Im gonna be a freshman! Yayy!**

**This chapter is one ive been aiming for, ever since i finally got the plot straightened all the way out. R/R/R, people! And dont forget to read the other stories!**

**Iggy: Shameless self-promotion, much?**

**Me: Mmm-hmmm!**


End file.
